The new dragon God
by DiamondDrake12
Summary: Alduin uses a thu'um on the Dragonborn as he dies, which launches both the Dragonborn's and Alduin's souls into the HTTYD universe where they combine into a new soul and connect to Hiccup, turning him into the new dragon God. How will the occupants of the HTTYD universe thrive now that there's a new predator in their midst, who is on the top of the food chain? Female Toothless!
1. Rebirth

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Well, here you go! Like I said from my other story, if you haven't read that story please go and try it out, you might like it! Here's a Skyrim/HTTYD crossover! This has Dragon Hiccup and Dragon female Toothless pairing! I hope you like it!]

[Author's note: Gone through the chapter and I fixed some things as well as improved some others! Hope you like them!]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and Skyrim or any of their Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

(Translations)

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **The new dragon God**

 **Chapter: 1 – Rebirth**

" **Zu'u** **unslaad** **!** **Zu'u** **nis** **oblaan** **!** " (I unending! I cannot end!)

Alduin shouts out as he turns to the Dragonborn, who is an Argonian, with hate and rage filled eyes.

" **Hi!** **Fod** **zu'u** **los** **bo wah** **oblaan** **,** **ruz** **hi** **fent** **wah! Dovahkiin!** " (You! If I am going to end, then you shall too! Dragonborn!)

Alduin roars out as he rears his head back, then snaps his jaws forward towards the Dragonborn.

" **Sil! Gro!** **Qulek** **!** (Soul Bound lock)

As Alduin finishes the Thu'um, gold streams of light shoot out of his body towards the Dragonborn's, just as his body starts to break down into gold and orange arrays of light. As this happens the Dragonborn's body does the same, while he screams out in pain as his soul joins Alduin's and they both get sucked into the sky into a tear in space and time.

As the souls stream through the vortex, which is made out of every colour, their souls fully merge together, becoming one new soul. The most dominate race taking the body form of the new soul, which is Alduin form, but having some differences from what it used to look like with some room for more changes. When the form of the new soul is complete, the knowledge and power from both souls combine, while getting rid of memories and knowledge it does not need. As the new soul finishes being made, the end of the vortex opens up and then closes as the new soul passes through it.

(How to train your dragon universe)

'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!'

Hiccup shouts out in his mind, while trying to get over to Toothless, with Toothless trying to do the same as he constantly lets out roars and cries of alarm. This happening while they both freefall to the ground below them, which is gradually coming towards them.

"No, no, y-you have to try to angle yourself towards me, so I can get-"

Hiccup calls out, only to stop in his sentence as Toothless tail comes around and whips him in the face, launching him some distance away, causing Toothless to roar out to him in worry. As this happens a tear in the sky opens up where Hiccup is launched to, with a glowing gold mist coming out of it. The tear in the sky closing behind it as it fully comes out and just hovers where it is. Connecting to the closest life form near it, which happens to be Hiccup as he flies through it, the gold soul binds itself to him and starts to seep into his body. This causing Hiccup to yell out in immense pain as it feels like someone has made paper cuts all over his skin and then covered him in salt.

Trying to take control of the life form, the gold soul starts to consume the life forms soul, while it desperately fights back for its existence. Feeling his life leaving him as something takes control of his being, Hiccup starts getting flashes of his life. The scorn he got from everyone in the village, how everything he tries to do to help the village, ends with his father blaming him for everything bad that happens in the village. How he will never be able to become a Viking as he was never born like them, having his weak body while they have powerful strong ones. Also with him never thinking like Vikings do, causing him more scorn from the village and also not being able to do something that every Viking is expected to do, which is killing a dragon. As the memory's stop flashing before him, the will to fight back for his life goes away as his life isn't worth the fight, just like everyone in the village says, he is just a failure and a mistake. As the soul is about to fully consume him, he hears the cries and roars of Toothless, which causes more memories to flash before his eyes. Memories of how Toothless accepted him for _him_ , how he would spend the time to actually listen to him as he would talk about his life in the village and how he truly _cared_ about him. If he gave up now Toothless will die because of _his_ weakness and what would Toothless think of him if he knew that he gave up on his life. To these thoughts, Hiccups eyes gain a new light as they are filled with determination as his lost will power comes back but stronger. This causing the gold soul to halt in its consuming of his soul as he fights back with everything he has, while images of all the times he spent with Toothless fill his mind, increasing his will power. Taking back all that the gold soul took from him, he doesn't stop as he starts to consume the gold soul, which turns the tables as it is now the one fighting back for its existence.

Fully consuming the gold soul, different arrays of light shoot out of Hiccups body and cover him as lifetimes of knowledge flood into his mind, causing him to scream out as it feels like his head is going to explode. While his head is filling with knowledge, power starts to stream through his body, filling him with an ocean of energy, which has endless potential of what it can be used to do. As he carries on free falling to the ground, the arrays of light start to expand around him as his body grows and changes shape. His skin hardening and cracking into pieces, forming black scales as black wings burst out of his back, while his spine grows out, forming a tail. While this is happening his hands and feet start changing into paws, with his nails turning into claws as his arms change into legs. His mouth also lengthens out, turning into a snout filled with razor sharp fangs. Two horns break out of the skin on the back of his head, growing with a curve shape to them. Spikes also start to break out of his skin, growing out of his spine and traveling all the way down his spine, to the tip of his tail. The changes finally finished with his body, the arrays of light surrounding Hiccup dim in brightness as they go back into his body, seeping between his new scales into the skin behind them.

(Hiccups POV)

Snapping open my eyes as the pain stops, something inside of me takes control, while my head looks over to Toothless, who is still roaring out in panic, while the floor rushes up towards us. My eyes thins into slits as I look towards him, while a voice in the back of my mind roars out _mate_ in protectiveness as I roar out in alarm as my wings beat with great force. Zipping through the air towards Toothless, while my paws open up as I near him, grabbing a hold of him and pulling him to my stomach/chest as I passed him. Holding him as close to me as I can, while my wings stretch out and hold in place. Our descent slowing down, I start beating my wings as we slow down until we are hovering in the air. Looking around for a spot to land, my gaze lands on a clearing in the forest below us, which I fly towards. While I am flying, Toothless lets out Screams as he struggles in my grip, trying to break free from my hold as we near the floor.

Lightly setting him on the floor, Toothless turns to me as I land next to him and is about to roar at me again, only to shut up as the thing that was controlling me goes away as I black out in front of him. Seeing this, Toothless just stares at me for a while, then slumps to the floor himself as he stares blankly at the grass, while tears pour out of his eyes.

(Time skip, 3 hours later)

Gaining conscious, I shift my body only to hiss out in pain as all my body is stiff and sore. Looking around the clearing that I am, my face is filled with confusion as I am not able to recall how I got here.

'How am I here? Last thing I remember is falling with Toothless then- TOOTHLESS!'

I think then shout out in my mind as I jump up from my spot, only to face plant the floor as my legs give away from under me as the muscles in them spasm in pain. Now having my jaw filled with dirt, I gain a look of revulsion as I spit out the dirt and start to gag at the lingering taste of dirt still in my jaws.

" **Augh, now I'm going to have the taste of dirt in my jaws all day."** –

I say with disgust as I try to get rid of the taste, only to stop as my eyes widen in shock as I realise what I just said.

" **My jaws!** "

I shout out in panic as I start to look myself over, only to see that instead of my human body there, in its place is a black scaled dragon, which causes my eyes to widen further in shock. Going to roar out in alarm, I stop when I'm about to do it as I wince in pain as it feels that someone has stabbed a number of needles in my head. Covering my head with my paws in pain as flashes of what happened some hours ago come back to me with also two other memories that are not mine, which is two perspectives of a fight between a huge black dragon ' _Alduin.'_ and what looked like a lizard. ' _Argonian, Dragonborn.'_ Shaking my head to get rid of that voice that showed up earlier and calling Toothless my mate, causing a blush to appear on me as I think about it, not noticing the blood red dim light that glows out from between my scales. Looking around the clearing for any signs of Toothless, my gaze lands on his form as I gain a smile, only for it to go away as it's replaced by concern as I see him huddled in on himself, while he looks to the ground with grief-filled eyes. Slowly making my way over to him, I lower my head down to his level as I gaze at him in concern seeing that there are dried up tears on his face as well as on the ground.

" _ **What's wrong, bud?**_ _"_

I say quietly to him, which causes his head to shoot up with wide eyes at hearing human speech and also the word _bud_. Seeing me, he scowls as his eyes turn to slits, while letting out a growl at me as he raises himself to all fours. This causing me to flinch and to take a step away from him, while I look at him with worry as I don't know what's making him act this way.

" **You! Who are you and why did you save me? Why didn't you save Hiccup? My human's life, instead of mine!** "

Toothless roars out as he starts to cry out again in grief at Hiccups _supposed_ death, while my face shows shock at that he believes that I am dead as well as at him saying that he wished it was him who died.

" _ **Why did he need to die? What did he ever do to deserve to have the life he did and die after his life just started to get better?**_ "

Toothless says under his breath as I gain a warm look at how much he cared for me, while I move my head down and nuzzle it against his.

" **Shh, shh. It's all right bud, I'm right here Toothless, and I'm not going any ware.** "

I say warmly to him, which makes him look up at me with confusion on his face, while tears fall from his eyes.

" **How do you know that name? Hiccup was the one who gave it to me, nobody else knows that name!** "

He shouts at me, while more tears start to pour out of his eyes at mentioning that his name was given to him by Hiccup, which will always be a reminder of his death to him. Hearing this, I lower my head at seeing that he doesn't even know that it's me in front of him, which is reasonable as I was a human and now am a dragon.

" _ **It's me bud, I'm Hiccup. I didn't die. I just got… rebirthed, into something different, but it's still me.**_ "

I whisper desperately, while I slump to the ground and start to cry myself as everything starts to finally get to me. Hearing what I whispered as well as seeing me start to have a break down in front of him, Toothless quickly snaps out of his threatening stance as he appears at my side.

" _ **Hiccup?**_ "

Toothless says quietly, with some hope as well as uncertainty in his, surprisingly, light voice. Looking up at him with a surprised look as I now just noticed how light his voice sounds like, I nod my head at him in response to his question. Seeing the nod of my head, Toothless body blurs out of view and appears as he tackles into me, which gets a yelp of surprise from me as I get pushed onto my back with toothless onto of me, who is nuzzling his head into my chest as he sobs.

" **I-I thought that** **yo-you** **died,** **th** **-that you** **were** **som-someone else when** **yo-you** **saved me** **an-and** **that you** **fe** **-fell to yo-your death, while I** **coul** **-couldn't do** **anyt** **-anything to help you.** "

Toothless stutters and sobs in a whisper to me, while he clings himself to me as I hug him back as best as I can with my new body. Staying like this for a while, his light voice keeps coming up in my mind, which bugs the hell out of me. Looking down at him as he is still crying into my chest, I move my head forward and nuzzle it against his, getting purrs from him in response from the action.

" _ **Toothless?**_ "

I whisper to him, which gets his attention as he brings his head up and looks at me with tears in his eyes, while he tilts his head to the side.

" **Why is your voice so light?** "

I question curiously as I look partly away from him in embarrassment at the question I asked him, while he deadpans at me as his right eyebrow starts to twitch in annoyance.

" **Well, maybe it's. I don't** **know,** **because I'm a** **dragoness** **!** "

Toothless shouts out in irritation, definitely knowing that it's me now as Hiccup always thought that she was a male, while also feeling relief that she finally got it across that she is a female. Hearing what she said, my head snaps back to her as my eyes are wide in disbelief, while my jaw hangs open in shock.

'So all this time she has been a female! And I didn't even ask her if she was a male or not, I just assumed she was a male in beginning. No! And all those times I bathed in the lake with her naked and she saw everything!'

I rant on in my mind with embarrassment as I glow blood red again, catching Toothless attention as she gains a knowing smirk as she knows what it means.

" **Hehe. Well, what do you know? You do learn something new every day.** "

I chuckle out embarrassedly as I come out of my thoughts and look at her with a sheepish look, which wipes the smirk off her face as she glares back at me. Letting out a sigh, she unlatches herself from my body as she gets off of me and then walks around my form, checking out my new body as I stand back up on all fours. My body size is a quarter the size bigger than her, my scales being smooth like hers except for the spikes going down along my spine and the horns on my head. My body also having a long neck and four legs with big sized wings, my eye colour also having changed to that of gold, which glows dimly. _Think of Alduin with four legs instead of two and having smooth scales instead of all those spikes on him. As well as him roughly being around the size of Toothless_. Not seen by me, Toothless gains a faint blush as she eyes my body, especially my muscles. Quickly taking a peek under my back legs, she sees my balls sack, which because of the size of it, makes the unseen blush on her face darken. Seeing the blush on her, which surprised me as she was actually glowing blue, I raise my right brow at her in confusion as I raise my right paw and point one of its talons at her.

" **Are you alright? You're, uh, glowing blue.** "

I ask with concern and surprise in my voice, which makes her shift her body a bit as she looks at me then at herself, causing her eyes to widen as she sees that I'm right.

" **I-its no-nothing.** "

She stammers out quickly as she tries to burn the image of my balls out of her mind, while she stares at the floor in embarrassment at having looked in the first place. Tilting my head to the side at her, I automatically move over to her and nuzzle my head into hers. This catching her by surprise as she lets out a purr, while she melts under my touch and show of affection towards her. Pulling away from her, I look over to her tailfin as I gain a frown, seeing that now that I'm a dragon, she won't be able to fly again. Seeing my frown, she looks over to where I'm looking, then gains a sad expression as she understands why I'm frowning.

" **It's ok, you don't need to beat yourself up because of it.** "

Toothless says to me, causing me to look at her in the eyes then for my shoulders to slump as I look down the floor.

" **But it's my fault that you can't fly and now that, that** – Pointing with my snout towards her prosthetic tail fin. – **is useless. As I can't use it to help you to fly now that I have this body and I can't make a new one that doesn't need me to operate it as, again, my new body won't be able to work like my old one.** _ **And like Gobber said, a downed dragon is as good as a dead dragon.**_ "

I say with self-loathing, while uttering the last bit out with sadness, making Toothless look at me with sympathy at how I'm still blaming myself for what happened to her as she comes up to me and nuzzles the side of my head with hers.

" **I don't need to have the capability to fly, as long as I have you by my side, Hiccup. I will never need it. The only reason I didn't give up on my life long ago, was because of you staying by my side and giving me a purpose of waking up the next day. And that was so I could see you walking into that cove with that smile on your face.** "

Toothless says with warmth and a smile as I look at her with shock at what she has said, then to gain a smile of my own at knowing that I am the drive that kept her going as she is to me. Looking over my body again, while also kicking the image of my balls out of her mind as it pops up, she looks back at me with confusion.

" **So, how did you become a dragon? A species of dragon that I haven't seen before, might I add.** "

Toothless says with curiosity as I look at her with a frown, thinking about how I'm going to explain what species of dragon I am, as well as trying to explain how I am a dragon in the first place when just some hours ago I was human. ' _Joor._ ' (Mortal)

(Time skip)

" **So let me get this straight, a dragon, who is basically a** _ **God**_ **from another dimension dies. But uses one of these** **thu'ums** **to tie himself to this Dragonborn, who is the one who killed him, before he dies. As Alduin dies the Dragonborn does as well, their souls then combine to form a new one with all their powers and knowledge. But because of Alduin being a** _ **God,**_ **he wouldn't really die but go somew** **here** **you do not know, while the Dragonborn's soul tries to go to where he is supposed to go when he dies. Their souls trying to go to two separate places, causing an unbalance in the new soul, which causes a tear in** _ **space**_ **and** _ **time**_ **. When the soul comes out of the other end of the tear in** _ **time**_ **and** _ **space,**_ **it ends up here and joins to you as you were the** **closest** **thing to it and then it tries to take over your body, only for you to consume it. This causing you to turn into a dragon, and basically, become a dragon** _ **God**_ **in** **result** **. Did I miss anything out?** "

Toothless says to me in disbelief and shock, which I nod at her like it's a normal thing that happens every day.

" **Pretty much.** "

I say casually to her, which causes her to stare at me as if I'm crazy as her right brow starts twitching in irritation.

" **I just find out that you are now a** _ **God,**_ **and the only reaction you have to it, is as if it's a normal thing that happens. Like someone just** _ **suddenly**_ **becoming a dragon** _ **God**_ **is a normal occurrence!** "

Toothless roars out at me like she wanted to strangle me with her paws, which causes me to gulp in fright, while I take a step back away from her.

" **Well, when you put it that way, it does sound crazy and I'm sure that I would be reacting the same way as you are now, but surprisingly I'm actually happy that I'm a dragon now. As it means that I would be able to get to know you better and I don't have a reason to stay in the village now that I can't go back. Maybe I can start to be more useful in this form, something more than what I was before when I was a human.** "

I answer, which causes her to calm down and gain a smile at hearing that I want to know her better as well as being happy to be a dragon. Looking at her, I smile back warmly to her as I bring my head to her head and nuzzle into her.

" **And you won't be leaving my side as I'm going to find a way to help you fly** **again** **so that you can help me like we have always been doing. Helping each other and being there by each other's side until the end.** "

I say warmly to her, causing a tear to come out of her left eye. Looking around the clearing for a while with a frown, I look back at Toothless.

" **We need to find a cave or something,** **somewhere** **that you won't be trapped.** "

I say to her, which she nods at as I narrow my eyes at the thought of her being trapped, while she takes a look around and stops as her gaze lands on the mountains that occupy the island.

" **Over there."**

Toothless says as she points with her snout towards the mountains, which I turn towards and gaze over, using my improved eyesight to spot any caves or a reason that would make it not a suitable place to stay at.

" **We can find a nice sized cave in the mountains as with what I've seen, Vikings rarely travel up them.** _ **So**_ **, if we are lucky, we probably won't be bothered by any of them.** "

Toothless says as she turns back to me with a smile at her evaluation of a place to stay, which I nod at as it is probably the best place on the island to stay at without anybody being in the area.

" **Ok, let's get going then.** "

I say to her as I nuzzle the side of her face then start to make my way towards the mountains, while Toothless walks behind me with a blush as she can't take her eyes away from the glimpses of my swaying balls my tail is giving as it moves out of the way now and again.

(Time skip)

Looking around the fairly big sized cave, I gain a smile as I look over to Toothless who is looking around the cave as well, only for my smile to fade away and a frown to appear as I see the saddle and prosthetic tail fin still on her. Moving over to her side, she turns her head towards me as she hears me approach her.

" **Let's get that saddle and tailfin off you, shall we?** "

I say as I move my muzzle down to her side and grab a hold of the straps, which secure the saddle on her, with my teeth. Taking a tug on the strap, it snaps under the pull and the sharpness of my teeth. Nodding to myself, I move my muzzle to another strap as I do the same with all of them as well. When I'm finished with the last strap the saddle falls off of her as I move to her tailfin to get the prosthetic tail fin off as well. When everything is off of her, Toothless shakes her body like a dog when they come out of the water. Seeing her now without the saddle, tailfin and tailfin mechanics on, I can't help but gaze over her body. Now that I'm a dragon, with also having the memories of one, I can now see how beautiful she is. ' _The perfect mate._ ' The voice in my head says, causing me to blush, which darkens further as images of breeding dragons come to my mind. Catching the red glow, Toothless looks over to me and Sees that I'm staring at her body with a blush, which causes Toothless to gain a blush of her own. Snapping out of my staring as the breeding images leave my mind, I see Toothless has caught me staring at her body, causing my eyes to go wide in panic.

" **Sorry, I just never realised how beautiful you looked before now!** "

I quickly blurt out, only for my eyes to widen further as my mind catches up to what I just said to her, while her face shows shock as her blush darkens as she looks to the ground.

" _ **Th-thanks.**_ "

She says out quietly to my compliment on her looks, then to look back up to me with a warm smile. Her reaction calming me down, I smile back at her as I sit down on my rear, while looking at her then outside of the caves entrance to see that it was getting dark. Gazing back over to her, I shift and lay down on my left side as I open up my right wing, holding it up as I indicate with my snout to the underside of myself to her.

" **Come on, let's go to sleep. It's about time that I hold you and cover you with my wing instead of the other way around.** "

I say warmly to her with a smile, while she lets out a giggle at the memories of me sleeping in the cove with her sometimes and doing actually what I'm doing for her for me. Coming to my side, she lays down and snuggles herself into my chest as I wrap my front paws around her. Pulling her closer to me, I drape my wing over her and move my head so that's it under my wing and resting by the front of hers. Smiling at her she smiles back as she stares into my glowing gold eyes which have seemed to have gotten brighter as I smile warmly at her. Staring into my eyes, her eyes travel down to my lips as she looks over them then into my eyes again, while she leans her snout towards mine and gives my lips a small lick. This catching me by surprise as I look at her with wide shocked eyes as she smiles at me, gaining a warm smile of my own. Leaning forward, I trace my tongue over her lips as well but more slowly, causing her to purr out, only to go wide eyes as I use the opening she formed while purring, to push my tongue into her mouth. Moaning into my mouth in pleasure as I move my big tongue around her mouth, tasting and feeling every in it, then to pull away as my tongue slips out of her lips. Smirking at her as she looks at me with a smile as she pants, I move my head to the side of hers and nuzzle the side of my head into hers, while letting out purrs as she does the same. Taking my head away from hers, I lay it down by hers as we both look into each other's eyes with smiles on our lips.

" _ **Good night, Toothless/Hiccup.**_ "

We both whisper to each other warmly, closing her eyes with her smile not leaving her, me doing the same, we both fall asleep peacefully in each other's hold.

[Author's note: Well, there you go! Do you like it? What are your thoughts about this idea of a Skyrim/HTTYD crossover fic? Do you want me to carry on writing this fic alongside my other fic, The Uzumaki heir? If you got any ideas that you think will go nicely with this story, don't be afraid to say! Anyway, see you when I do!]


	2. Discovering oneself

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Ok, I'm going to carry on writing this fic! As most of you want me to carry on writing it! So here is the next chapter, hope you like it!]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and Skyrim or any of their Characters. The self-made thu'ums are mine, but I don't mind if you want to use them yourself! And if someone else has already came up with some of the thu'um ideas that I came up with before me, they belong to them!

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

(Translations)

'Thought'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: 2 – Discovering oneself**

Grazing on the grass, the sheep looks up while munching the food in its mouth, only to stop as it gaze lands on a tall patch of grass in front of it. Moving forward, the sheep finishes eating the grass in its mouth as it takes a gulp then moves its head down to the new patch. Munching distance away from the grass, the sheep stops as another sheep comes up to the patch of grass from the sheep's front, who is also about to eat the patch of grass. The sheep staring at each other, they look at their sides as they catch movement as two more sheep come up to the patch. Staring at each other, then to the grass, they look up and start glaring at each other as they tense their bodies ready to launch at the patch of grass at any second. Unaware to them, a shadow starts to creep over them, casting the area in slight darkness as the beat of powerful wings can be heard. At the last second, the sheep notice the darkness they are in but are too late to react in time.

" **Yol!"** (Fire!)

Shouts out a growl-like voice, causing a wave of fire to consume the sheep as the owner of the voice lands harshly on the ground, causing it to shake slightly and for dirt to be kicked up under the force of the impact. The cloud of dirt clearing up reveilles Hiccup as he stands up straight from his landing then looks over to the sheep and licks his lips hungrily as he makes his way over to the now cooked sheep. Standing over one of the sheep, he places his right paw onto the side of the sheep then moves his jaws down, clasping them onto the sheep's front left leg. Ripping the limb from the corpse of the sheep, he throws his head up as he releases the limb from his jaws, causing it to be launched into the air and then to plummet down into his open mouth as he swallows it whole. Finishing his second sheep as he licks his lips, he looks over to the last two sheep, then makes his way over to them. Picking one of the sheep up in his jaws, he beats his wings so he is hovering over the second one as he grabs a hold of it in his back paws and then takes flight towards the mountains in the distance.

(Hiccups POV)

Landing down, while being careful not to completely crush the corpse of the sheep in my grip, I lay the sheep that is in my jaws on the ground as I look over to the entrance of the cave.

" **Toothless!** "

I call out into the cave, then lean my head down to the sheep on the floor as I pick it back up in my jaws and the other one in my talons. Gliding into the cave, I land in the middle of the cave and release the sheep onto the floor as I look towards Toothless, who lets out a tired yawn as she drowsy looks at me. Seeing me, she smiles only for it to fall as she raises her right brow at the two cooked sheep on the floor by me with a look of surprise. Seeing this, I move my snout down towards the sheep that is closest to her and nudge it towards her.

" **I brought you breakfast.** "

I say warmly with a smile, while she looks over the two sheep with a raised brow, then back at me with a facile expression that clearly said that she thinks it's too much to be called a breakfast. Seeing how she's looking at the sheep and me, I gain a slight blush as I know what she's thinking.

" **Sorry if it's too much, I just woke up like I haven't been fed for ages as I consumed about two sheep, a** **deer,** **and three** **boars** **before I came back here.** "

I answer with a sheepish look, while letting out some chuckles as toothless looks at me with a stunned look.

" **Well, let's hope that your apatite is just a** **one-time** **thing after your transformation.** _ **Or,**_ **we might make some animals go** _ **extinct**_ **with your stomach.** "

Toothless says, her voice filled with mirth as she looks directly at my stomach, while letting out little giggles. Seeing where she's looking and hearing what she just said, I sulk at the joke as I grumble out about not being fat. This making her giggles turn into a light laugh as she goes over to the sheep and starts eating, looking at the other sheep my stomach lets out a grumble, causing Toothless to let out another laugh at me, which is muffled by the mutton in her mouth. Glaring at her as she swallows the mutton in her mouth, she looks at me while making her eyes as round as they can, while letting her ears drop flat to her head and dipping her head down as she looks up at me. Seeing the new look on her face, the glare I'm sending her twitches as I try to keep it from falling off, which fails as she adds a quiver to her bottom lip. Seeing that it worked, toothless smirks with triumph as she goes back to eating, while I make my way over to the other sheep muttering about how cute and adorable she looked and not being able to stay angry at her. Hearing this, she gains a slight blush at me calling her cute and adorable, while she gains a small smile as she goes back to eating.

(Berk)

Walking towards the forge with a frown on his face, Stoick passes through the entrance to the forge and then looks around, his frown deepening as he can't see who he has been looking for.

"Can I help you Stoick?"

Gobber questions, while he is sitting down with a sword in his hands as he is sharpening it on a grindstone, causing Stoick to look over to him and nod his head.

"Have you seen Hiccup?"

Stoick demands seriously, catching Gobber off guard as he looks directly at Stoick, while his face shows confusion.

"Hiccup? I haven't seen him at all since yesterday's morning. Why? …. _He did something again, did he?_ "

Gobber answers in confusion, then with a knowing groan of annoyance, causing Stoick to scowl at hearing that Gobber hasn't seen him as well.

"I haven't seen him at all, he didn't even come home yesterday and I can't find him today as well."

Stoick says with worry, which causes Gobber to stop what he is doing as his face shows worry, while he looks over to a pile of broken weapons.

"Now that you mentioned it. He should have been here half an hour ago to help me out here and to smelt all of those broken weapons down so that we can make new ones."

Gobber says in realisation as he looks back to Stoick's worried face with a frown.

"Get everybody that is able together and bring them to me, we are going out on a search party for my son!"

Stoick shouts out as he makes his way out of the forge, while Gobber puts down the sword he is sharpening and stands up, making his way out of the forge as well.

(3 days later)

Over the days spent with Toothless, I have been going through the memories that were given to me by consuming the gold soul. Mostly going through Alduin's memorise as that he is a dragon he would have more useful information for me than the Dragonborn does. This assumption came true when I found the information on how to create my own thu'ums, which brought the idea to make a thu'um that heals so that if it works, it might be able to regrow Toothless tailfin. To this thought, I started to go through all of Alduin's and the Dragonborn's memories of what they know about thu'ums as well as all the ones they know. Then I started to experiment with creating my own thu'ums, which caused me to make a number of useful thu'ums, one of them making a gory mess out of anything I use it on. Toothless seen this thu'um in use, while we were hunting one day, the sight of what happened made her gag at what the once normal looking deer turned into.

(Flashback)

Slowly making our way through the shadows, which are cast by the trees of the forest we are in, we move to the trees that mark the entrance to a clearing. Stopping at the edge of the clearing as I look into it, I gaze over a Deer that is grazing on the grass in the middle of the clearing, while I lick my lips in hunger. Turning my gaze to my left, I see Toothless crouched with her muscles tensed up, ready to rocket into the clearing and pounce on the deer at any moment. Stretching my left wing out, I set it lightly on her back, causing her to look over to me as I lower and move my head so that it is by hers.

" _ **Let me take this one. I got this new**_ _ **thu'um**_ _ **that I made that I've been itching to try out.**_ "

I whisper to her, causing her to look over to the deer then back at me as she debates in her head if I should have this kill. Relaxing her muscles, she nods her head at me with a smile, causing me to smile back warmly to her as I nuzzle the side of her head in thanks. Moving my head away from her, I turn my head back towards the deer in the clearing as my eyes thin into slits.

" **Qeth** **! Kren! Naram!"** (Bone! Break! Grow!)

I thu'um out, causing a red wave of energy to shoot out of my jaws and impact the deer's side, which then seeps into the deer's body as its eyes widen in alarm and fright. About to bolt out of the clearing to safety, the deer stops what it's about to do as it lets out an agonising cry of pain, while multiple loud cracks of breaking bones are heard from its body. Then for those broken bones to start to grow, tearing through the deer's skin as well as organs, while the deer's cries of pain are cut off as it's now bloody form of tangled bones and flesh crumples to the ground lifelessly. Seeing this, Toothless starts heaving at the site of its body, while I blink at the unrecognisable corpse of the deer with shock.

" **Well. It did better than I expected it to.** "

I say with surprise, while Toothless looks at the corpse with disgust, then to turn towards me as she glares.

" **I'm** _ **not**_ **eating that.** "

Toothless says seriously to me, causing me to look at her then over at the corpse, which is soaking the ground around it in its blood.

(End of flashback)

I have also started to experiment with my body as well, seeing if there is anything that it can do like how the Deadly Nadder's can launch their spines off of their tails. While I was doing this, Toothless helped me as she was also interested if I had any abilities that are exclusive to my species. It turned out that I had some as I discovered I could vibrate my tail at high frequencies, which I tested out against a thick tree to see if it made my strikes with it more powerful, the results of the test shocking us both.

(Flashback)

Looking down at my vibrating tail, which has a blur look to it, I look over to Toothless who has a raised brow in confusion as she gazes over my tail.

" **Do you know if there** **are** **any benefits** **for** **me being able to vibrate my tail like this? As at the moment, I don't see a point of me being able to do this.** "

I question with confusion, while I bring my tail up in front of my face as I take a better look at it. Tilting her head to the side at my question, she looks at my tail as I move it through the air, while I listen to the buzzing sound it gives off. Seeing how I'm moving my tail faster than I was when I wasn't vibrating it, she gains a look of realisation as a thought of what the purpose of my tail being able to vibrate might be for.

" **Maybe the purpose of you being able to vibrate your tail is for when you use it in a battle? As when you are vibrating your tail you can move it faster than with it not vibrating with what I've seen. So, because of** **this,** **it may increase the power behind the strikes of your tail.** "

Toothless answers, causing me to gain a thoughtful look as I gaze over my vibrating tail, then at a thick tree that is in front of me, while I tense my muscles and gain a hard look. Seeing what I'm about to do, Toothless moves away from me then sits down as she looks at the tree I am looking at then back to me. Staring at the tree for a while, I twist my body around and lash out with my vibrating tail, which instead of hitting the tree like we expected, goes _through_ the tree as if it wasn't even there. The top half of the tree tilts to the side then topples over, hitting the floor harshly, causing a tremor to go through the ground. Jaws open wide in shock as we stare at the fallen tree with disbelief, I look over to my tail and stop vibrating it. Looking at my tail for a couple of seconds as a wide smile starts to creep its way onto my face, while a gleam appears in my eyes as I bring my tail to my lips and give it a loving kiss.

" **I love you, my awesome tail.** "

I mumble fondly to it, while nuzzling the side of my face against it as well, this causing Toothless to roll her eyes at me as she mutters _males_ under her breath.

(End of flashback)

I also discovered that if I channelled Magicka into my eyes, my vision would change to that of seeing heat signatures, which I use a lot when I'm hunting my prey at night. I still have a large apatite, but it's not as big as it was after my transformation. Toothless told me as well that my scent screams alpha to her and that because of this, not that many dragons would pick a fight with me. Another thing that I discovered, which I haven't told Toothless, is that I have _two_ dicks. The discovery happened when I was looking through Alduin's memorise and saw a particular memory of Alduin mating, showing that he had two dick, which made me check myself to see if I had two as well. This leading me to find out that I did and that it must have been something else that got passed to me from him as I transformed into a dragon. My relationship with Toothless has also been going nicely, as from that first kiss she gave me, we have been kissing and cuddling into each other often throughout the day when we have nothing else to do. We knew that our relationship was as close as it could get between us, with the boundaries that came from being two different species caused. But now that I'm a dragon we are able to get closer to each other as the wall that stopped us from taking our relationship any further when I was a human isn't there anymore to stop us from going further. With no boundaries in the way, we quickly jumped to advancing our relationship to more than friends as we both wanted to be closer to each other. Also now that we can talk with each other without any understanding problems from my end, we have been talking and asking each other questions about certain things we wanted to know. This leading me to find out the reason why the dragons from the nest raid Berk for.

(Flashback)

" **So, what's the reason for the dragons at the nest attacking as well as stealing from B** **erk** **? There has to be a reason as everything I have seen while spending my time with you, has told me that this isn't how dragons normally act.** "

I question as we are relaxing on the floor, me on my side with Toothless cuddled up against me. Hearing the question, Toothless gains a frown as she brings her head off of my chest and looks at me.

" **Your right, dragons don't normally raid villages for food as we can easily catch food for ourselves.** _ **But**_ **, they are not raiding villages for food for themselves, but for this** _ **fat bitch**_ **who's at the nest. The fat bitch will also eat the dragon's themselves if they don't bring enough food back for her.** "

Toothless says with a growl in her voice, causing me to move my head down to hers and lick the back of her neck, up to the top of her head. This causing her growling to stop as she moans out at the feel of my tongue running over her neck and head.

" **Don't worry about it. As soon as I'm finished making that** **thu'um** **that will bring back your tailfin, you can watch me as I** _ **tear that bitch into pieces.**_ "

I say warmly, turning into a growl at the end, seeing how this dragon bitch dared to effect _his_ mate this much that it would bring a growl out of her.

(End of flashback)

Coming out of my thoughts, I look down to my side to see Toothless sleeping there with a peaceful look on her face, this causing me to gain a warm smile as I shift a bit so that she is closer to me and bring down my wing over her.

'She's going to love my present for her tomorrow.'

I think, while I look down fondly at her and then bringing my muzzle down as I give her a lick over the top of her head. Moving my head away from her, I rest it down by the side of hers, while I close my eyes as I fall asleep to her peaceful breathing.

(Next day, Berk)

A lot of things have happened in Berk after the failed search for Hiccup. Gobber has been depressed ever since Hiccups death, which is what they assume is what happened to him as they couldn't find him. The depression causing him to bury himself in his work at the forge so that he can keep his mind off of Hiccups death. Stoick response to the news was to fill himself with more hate towards the dragons and to shut himself off from everybody, accept Gobber. The teens had reactions as well but only Fishlegs was the best of them as he respected Hiccup, he showed him even a so-called failure could do better than others, which made him a bit more confident in himself.

But the biggest change was the rumours that constantly got past around, the rumours to do about brief sightings of a new dragon species with pitch black scales hunting in the forest of Berk. This news bringing different reactions from people, Gobber and Stoick accusing it for the death of Hiccup as it might have crossed his path. Fear from others as they don't know anything about it, which means they don't know what it is capable of. This is why we find Stoick inside the Mead hall with Gobber by his side as well as the crowd of Vikings that are in front of them.

Looking around at the villagers in front of him who are mumbling to each other about why they are here, Stoick gains a frown.

"QUIET!"

Gobber shouts out, causing the mead hall to fall into silence as everyone turns to look at Stoick and Gobber.

"You are all here so we can discuss these sightings of this new dragon!"

Gobber shouts out, causing whispers to go around again but this time about the new dragon, which stops as everyone looks to Stoick as he steps forward.

"As you know, multiple people have said they have seen a black scaled dragon hunting in _our_ forests, right after my son went missing. This dragon must be responsible for him going missing, this dragon must have killed my son! Can we let that stand, while we stay here and do nothing to avenge his death! Are we too much of cowards that we would not face this dragon that _thinks_ it can make its home on _our_ land! And kill one of _our_ own people! Do we stand here or will we go hunt down this dragon and hang its bloody corpse in the village, to show to the other dragons that we will _not_ stand back as they slaughter _our_ people!"

Stoick shouts out, causing the Vikings to roar out in agreement as they raise their weapons into the air.

(With hiccup and Toothless)

" **So what's this offering you have for me?** "

Toothless says curiously with a warm smile on her face, causing me to look towards her with a warm smile of my own as I move closer to her.

" _ **I finished making that thu'um that will grant you the ability to fly again.**_ "

I whisper with happiness to her, causing her to look at me in shock, which turns to affection as she moves her head forward and gives me a dragon kiss. A dragon kiss just being the dragon licking the lips of the other dragon, which she then deepens as she places her lips against mine, while she slips her tongue into my mouth. Moaning out at the feel of her tongue moving around inside of my mouth, I move my tongue into her mouth as well, causing her to moan out in pleasure. Taking our tongues from each other's mouth as we break the kiss, I lick my lips, severing the string of saliva that's connecting from my mouth to hers. Moving my head to the side of hers, I nuzzle my head against her with a smile on my lips, only for it to fall as we hear a battle cry from my left as an axe zips across the clearing that we are in and embeds itself into Toothless front right leg, causing her to cry out in pain. Hearing the cry of pain from her and seeing the axe that is embedded into her leg, my vision turns red as an extremely loud growl radiates from my jaws. Looking over to my left as my eyes thin into slits and turn blood red, I glare at the Vikings who freeze up from hearing the growl that escaped me as well as my rage filled eyes that are piercing into them. ' _KILL THEM! KILL ALL OF THEM FOR HARMING YOUR MATE!_ ' The voice in my head roars out, while my body starts glowing red through where all my scales join up to each other, scaring the Vikings even more. Letting out a bellowing roar of rage, I sprint towards the Vikings, my paws kicking up dirt as I sprint towards them as they yell to each other.

(Stoick POV)

"Stoick!"

Turning around to face Gobber who called out to me, while he is running towards me, he comes to a stop before me.

"The dragon has been spotted by our scouts, they say it has another dragon with it, one we do not know the species of as well."

Gobber says as he points in the direction where the dragons are, nodding to him I look behind me at the forty Vikings that came on the hunt for the dragon with us. All of the Vikings having bored looks as they linger around as they talk to each other or sharpen their weapons.

"Were moving out! We found the dragon!"

I shout out, causing all the Vikings to gain smiles as they tighten their hold on their weapons.

(Time skip)

Seeing the Black scaled devil coming towards us, I tighten the grip on my hammer only for my eyes to widen as I see the devil stop in its track and use its momentum to spin and lash out with its blurred tail.

"GET DOWN!"

I shout out as I drop to the ground with Gobber by my side, the tail of the beast just missing us by an inch, while the Vikings that were hit by it let out a quick cry of pain as their blood sprays onto us. Standing up, I and Gobber look towards the Vikings who were hit by the tail and gain a look of horror as we see that they are all sliced in two. Looking at the beast, I see it snap its jaws down on a Viking then start to shake its head violently, causing the lower half of the Vikings body to be ripped off and flung away as he screams in pain, which is cut off as the beast raises its head and swallows him.

(Hiccups POV)

Swallowing the joor (mortal) in my jaws, I turn my head towards a group of Vikings that are rushing at me, while they let out war cries.

" **Yol! Toor! Shul!"** (Fire! Inferno! Sun!)

I thu'um at them, none of them having the time to shout out in pain as the fire turns them to ash. Feeling something impact my right side, I turn my head to see a couple of Viking looking at me in fear as they hold their now broken swords, which broke as they tried to slash me with them, in their trembling hands.

" **Qeth** **! Kren! Naram!** (Bone! Break! Grow!)

I thu'um out at them with a growl as they scream out in pain, while everyone who was able to see what happened to them, go green in the face as well as to start to lose the will to fight me, while some of them flee. Turning to the ones that are fleeing my eyes narrow onto them as I take a breath, while everyone who saw me do this gets out of the way.

" **Fus! Ro! Dah!"** (Force! Balance! Push!)

I thu'um out towards the fleeing joor (mortals) picking up dirt and dust as the joor are launched through the air like ragdolls into the trees or anything that came into their path as the sound of crunching bones come from them. Lifting up my wings, I give them a powerful beat, causing all the Viking that were close to me to be knocked off their feet from the powerful gust of wind my wings generated. Jumping over to some Vikings who are sprayed out on the floor, I land on top of them, crushing them under my weight. Seeing the Vikings around me scrambling up to their feet, I wait then spin on the spot as I vibrate my tail as it lashes out at the Vikings in its reach, slicing cleanly through their bodies.

Catching movement to my left, I pounce onto the Viking and pin them down with my right paw as I bring my open jaws down to their head, but stop from ripping their head off when I see who it is.

(Gobber's POV)

Looking around in horror at what is left of our numbers as well as what the dragon has done to all of the dead Vikings. Looking over to Stoick, I see him with his hand on a gash on his chest, which he got from the tail just touching him from when the dragon spun and used that tail for the second time. Gaining a hard look, while my eyes light up in determination, I run at the dragon's side as best as I could with my prosthetic leg, which Stoick sees as he shouts out to me.

Coming up to the dragon's side, I am about to bring my prosthetic war axe down on its side, only for the dragon to spin on the spot and pounces on me. Pinned to the floor by its right paw on my chest, with its claws embedded in the ground around me, which makes a claw cage. Looking up, my face turns deathly pale as I see the dragon's jaws, which are filled with razor sharp teeth and the blackness of its throat come down towards my face. Shutting my eyes as I wait for the pain, I peek my right eye open when I feel nothing, to see the dragon staring at me with its eyes not being blood red anymore but glowing gold. Seeing this everyone stops what they are about to do as they stare at the dragon and me as we stare into each other's eyes.

" **You're lucky, Gobber. Count me sparing your life as my debt paid to you, which I owe you from how you taught me everything I know as well as treating me with kindness, while everyone else inside of that village treated me as a mistake.** – My eyes narrowing out into slits, while turning back to blood red as I let out a growl into his face – **But, if you try to harm** _ **my**_ **mate again, I will not** _ **hesitate**_ **from tearing you from** _ **limb**_ **to** _ **limb.**_ "

I say to him as I hear gasps around me from the Vikings at hearing me speak, while Gobber's eyes widen in shock as he stares up at me. Getting off of him, I fly over to Toothless quickly and pick her up in my paws and fly off towards our nesting area, while Gobber shakily stands up as he watches my form fly off into the distance.

"Hiccup?"

Gobber utters in a confused whisper, while his face is filled with shock.

[Author's note: There you go! Hoped you like the chapter! Also, don't be afraid to send me your thoughts on the story, even if they are bad as they can help me not make that mistake again! Anyway, until next time I see you!]


	3. Becoming true mates

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Hello! This chapter contains lemons! So, if you're offended anyway by that, there will be a notice where you will know where to skip! You can't miss it! Anyway! Onward with the story!]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and Skyrim or any of their Characters. The self-made thu'ums are mine, but I don't mind if you want to use them yourself! And if someone else has already came up with some of the thu'um ideas that I came up with before me, they belong to them!

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

(Translations)

'Thought'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: 3 – Becoming true mates.**

Gently placing her on the floor of our cave, I land next to her then start to look at her leg, which has the axe embedded into it as blood pours out of the wound and soaks the ground. Growling at the axe, I grab a hold of its handle in my jaws and pull it out of her, causing her to hiss out in pain as I toss the axe away from her. Moving my head to hers, I nuzzle the side of her head and purr to get her attention off the pain, which partly helps as she looks at me with a warm look.

" **Don't worry** **lokaal** **,** (love,) **you will be up and running in no time.** "

I say warmly to her, causing her to gain a smile as I move my mouth to hers and give her lips an affectionate lick. Taking a step away from her and inhaling, I prepare the thu'um that I was going to use on her earlier, which would regrow her missing tailfin.

" **Kopraan** **!** **Yolir** **!** **Vokren** **!"** (Body! Regrow! Mend!)

I Thu'um out at her, causing a wave of gold energy to surge out of my mouth and surrounds her, concealing her body from view. Watching as the gold energy courses around her body, I gain a smile as I see the energy around her start to flow to two parts of her body, which is her missing tailfin and the gash on her leg. Gazing over the gash on her leg, I see the blood stop flowing out of her as the wound starts to knit itself together, while the damaged scales on her begin to wither and fall off as new ones grow in their place. While this is happening, the energy that is coating the area of her missing tailfin starts to seep into her as a new tailfin steadily grows out of the end of her tail, stopping when it is the same size as her old one.

Looking over her now fully mended body, I move my gaze to her face and see her looking over her new tailfin with shock then over to her leg, which looks like the wound wasn't even there to begin with.

Looking over at me with her eyes filled with tears, she bolts of the ground and into my chest, which causes me to let out a yelp of surprise as I am knocked onto my back with her on top of me. Hearing purring, I look at my chest and see her snuggling into me with a happy smile on her face, which causes me to gain a warm smile. Wrapping my front legs around her, I pull her closer to me as I move my head down to hers, which makes her look up to me and to get drawn into my gold eyes as I stare into her eyes with love.

Moving my snout forward, I twist my head diagonally to the right as she does to the left and then open our jaws as we move forward then to close them as we lock our jaws together. Feeling her tongue start to caress my tongue, I moan into her mouth in pleasure, which she does as well when I take control over the kiss and start to fondle with her tongue. Her moans of pleasure only heightening as I wrap my tongue around hers and give it a squeeze, then unlocking my jaws from hers as I pull away from the kiss. My tongue sliding across and then off of her tongue as I pull away, leaving a string of saliva that connects to the ends of our tongues, hanging in the small space between our mouths.

" **I love you and only you, Hiccup. Always remember that.** "

Toothless says warmly to me as she nuzzles the side of my face, this causing me to purr to what she said as well as to nuzzle her back affectionately.

" **And you will always have my heart, my** **liin** **."** (mate.)

I say back tenderly as I wrap my wings around her and cuddle into her, both of us purring into the others body as we enjoy the intimacy of the moment. After a couple of minutes of staying like this, I bring my wings back to my sides as I look at Toothless.

" **We need to leave this place, find somewhere we can build our real** **leret** (nest) **at.** "

I say, catching Toothless attention as she looks at me and then tilts her head to the side.

" **But what about all the enslaved dragons at the queen's nest and the queen herself?** "

Toothless says in confusion and concern to me, causing me to smile at her as I nuzzle the side of her face.

" **We need to find a place for them to stay at first. We find a nesting area where they will be happy, then come back so we can deal with the queen and when that's done, we will take them to our nest.** "

I answer, calming down her worry as she sighs out in relief and then gets off of me, while I turn over onto all fours. Stretching out my body, getting satisfying clicks from my back as I exhale in satisfaction and then look over to where Toothless is. Gaining a smile when I see her as well as letting out a chuckle, I see her gliding around the cave with a happy smile on her face as she gets used to the feeling of having her tailfin again.

" **I forgot how much fun it was to fly** **on** **your own.** "

Toothless says in enjoyment as she lands in front of me and then gives my lips a lick.

" **Thanks for everything you have done for me, I-I don't know how I would have lived on if you** **weren't** **with me.** "

She says as she looks up at me with gratitude, causing me to smile at her as bring my head down to hers and nuzzle her head.

" **I could say the same thing, my** **liin** **.** " (mate)

I purr out as I nuzzle into her, this causing her to smile at me, then to gain a confused but curious look.

" **What does** **liin** (mate) **mean?** "

Toothless says, while she moves her head away from me and looks me in the eyes as I stare back at her.

" **Liin** (mate) **is a** **dovahzul** (dragon language) **word,** **which means mate in your language. It just feels more special to call you mate in Dovahzul for me."**

I answer, which gets a purr from her at hearing that I have been calling her my mate all this time.

" **Liin** **?** (Mate?) **I like the sound of it. But we need to make that word have more meaning to it by becoming true mates, don't we? As well as making your claim on me true, so that no dragon would think about trying to take me.** "

Toothless says with lust in her voice as she drags her tongue across my neck, causing me to take a shuddery breath in arousal and then to growl at hearing about other dragons trying to make a claim on _my_ liin. (mate.) Looking at her with sharp eyes as they glow a bit brighter, I push her onto her back, which gets a surprised cry from her as I climb over her and look down at her.

" _ **Your mine, and will always be mine, my**_ _ **liin**_ _ **."**_ (mate.)

I say with potent dominance lacing my voice, causing Toothless to shake with heavy arousal as she looks into my glowing gold eyes with lust.

 **(Warning! This is the lemon section of the chapter I warned you about. If you don't like that sort of thing, skip to the end!)**

Bringing my mouth down, we lock jaws again and go into a deep kiss, but with me being in complete control of it as I move my tongue around her mouth, feeling every surface it has to offer. Moaning into her mouth, I move my tongue to the back of her mouth and then slip it down into her throat, getting a gasp then a gag from Toothless as she feels my tongue dominating her mouth and throat.

Slipping my tongue out of her throat and then out of her mouth, I break the kiss as I move my mouth to her neck then drag my tongue across it, up to the side of her face as she moans out in pleasure. Smirking, I move down her body as I drag my tongue down from her face, over her chest and stomach, then stopping before her lips as I pull my head back. Looking over her privets, I see that her lips are puffed out with juices leaking out of her, coating her lips with them as her musk is heavily in the air, which I breathe in dreamily as the smell of her is addictive.

Moving my snout so that it's inches away from her lips, I inhale more of the musk she is giving of then lick my lips before I place my tongue against her lips and drag it over them, getting a cry of pleasure from Toothless as I do. Moving my tongue to the middle of her folds, I push my tongue forward and into her vent, spreading her folds apart as my tongue travels inside of her vent.

Tasting her sweet justice on my tongue, I moan out in delight as I push my tongue further into her and then start to lap up as much of her juices as I can from her vent walls, while she cries out and withers in pleasure. Feeling her vent walls tightening around my tongue, I move so that the tip of my jaws are pressed into her, while I move my tongue so that it's resting on the bottom of her vent. Hearing her scream out in bliss as she orgasms, I feel her cum travel down my tongue into my waiting mouth as I let her cum pour into and down my throat.

Slipping my tongue out of her vent and swallowing all the juices that are coating it, I pant as I look up and into her half-lidded eyes with lust. Climbing back over her, I move so that her face is right between my legs, which causes her to let out a startled gasp as she stares at my two dicks in front of her face with wide eyes.

" **Y-you ha-have t-two?** "

Toothless stutters out in astonishment as she looks over my fairly large dicks, them being around the same size of a stallion's, but the first quarter of them being a knot with the rest of it having nubs on the underside and ridges on the sides of it. These nubs and ridges starting at the knots of my dicks, then traveling up to the triangle looking nobs at the end of them.

What she said causing me to smirk as well as to let out a chuckle in amusement at how she said it.

" **Yeah, I was surprised when I found out as well. Now open up, it's time to return the favour, don't you think?"**

I say while I start to move my hips so that my dicks and balls are swaying back and forth in front of her face, this causing her to stare at them in a trance as they sway in front of her. Moving her head forward, she brings out her tongue and drags it across my bottom dick, which gets a shudder from me at the feel of her tongue.

Wrapping her tongue around my knot, she slides her tongue up to the tip of my bottom dick and laps up the pre-cum that leaked out of it, then moves back down to my knot. Moving her tongue further down my dick so that it's touching my slit, she pushes her tongue against my slit, causing her tongue spread my slit open as it slides inside as I gasp out in pleasure. Moving her tongue around the inside of my slit for a while as she likes the taste as well as the feel of it, she slips her tongue out of my slit and drags it back up to the tip of my dick.

Swirling her tongue around the tip of my dick, she moves forward as she opens her mouth with her teeth retracted so to not accidently hurt me and then takes the nob of my dick into her mouth, closing her lips around it as it enters. Carrying on with swirling her tongue around the tip of my dick, she starts to suck on it as I moan out in pleasure and move my hips forward, sliding my bottom dick further inside her mouth as my top dick slides across her face, dripping pre-cum onto her as well as covering her face with the natural lubricant that coats my dicks.

Moaning as she feels my dick enter further into her mouth, she carries on sucking and moving her tongue around my dick, only to gag as she feels the tip of my dick go slightly into her throat as my knot presses up against her lips. Panting as I feel my knot press against her lips, I start humping her face with a bliss look on my face at the feeling of my bottom dick sliding against her lips and tongue as well as her sucking.

While this is happening my top dick grinds against her face as it constantly leaks pre-cum over her, making the grinding easier as her face is coated in my cum. Eyes glowing brighter, I bring my front right paw to the back of her head and grab a hold of it, keeping her head in place as I slam my hips forward, my knot bypassing her lips and filling her mouth up as the last quarter of my dick goes down her throat and my balls slap against her chin.

Opening her eyes as they go wide with shock when she feels my dick slide into her throat and my knot filling her mouth up, she tries to pull away but my paw on her head keeps her in place, holding her there until she gets used to the feel of my dick in her throat.

Feeling her relax in my hold as she gets used to the added length of my dick in her mouth, I pull my hips back so the tip of my dick is the only thing in her mouth, while she takes a breath of air before I slam my hips back into her lips. My dick dragging against her lips as she sucks as well as licks my dick before my dick enters her throat, her throat stretching around it as it enters and slides as far down her throat as it can. While my dick enters her throat my knot forces her lips apart as it is slammed into her mouth, filling her mouth as she presses her mouth down on it as she sucks hard.

Moaning out at the feel of her throat around my dick and the tightness around my knot, I start humping her face again but this time always slamming my groin into her lips, which causes my balls to keep smacking her chin, getting the cave to be filled with wet smacks and moans of pleasure.

Feeling my dick twitch inside of her throat as well as my dick on her face, Toothless braces herself as I pull out all the way to the tip of my dick and then slam it back in and down her throat. My grip on her head tightening as I roar out, my balls squeezing as my cum gushes out my dick and down her throat, while my top dick covers her face with my cum.

Panting, I pull my dick out of her throat and mouth, her lips spreading as my dick slip out of them with my cum following it, which Toothless tries to swallow as her mouth is filled with cum that is spilling from her open lips.

Getting off of her as she gets up on all fours, I look at her and smirk as I see her looking at me with a gobsmacked look with her face completely covered by my seed. Snickering, I move over to her and lap up some of my seed on her face, causing her to look at me with wide eyes in surprise.

" **Hmm, I taste good, nowhere as good as you** **do,** **though** **. But well enough.** "

I say, which causes her to blush as I lap up the rest of my seed on her face until she is cleaned, then move away from her as I lick my lips and gaze over her perfected body with arousal.

" _ **Turn**_ _ **around.**_ "

I command dominantly to her as my eyes brighten again, this causing Toothless to shudder in excitement and to quickly turn around, then to lean forward as she raises her ass up, while moving her tip of her tail to her mouth as she grabs a hold of it. Looking at her ass, I lick my lips again as I eye up her lips and tail hole, while I move towards her and bring my head down below her tail, bringing out my tongue as I drag it up across her lips to her tail hole.

Swirling my tongue around her tail hole, I push my tongue forward into her back entrance, while I bring my front right paw up and cup her right ass check as I eat her out, which causes her to shift around at the feel of my long tongue inside of her tail hole. Suddenly crying out in pleasure when my tongue hits a spot inside of her that causes pleasure to course through her, she pushes her ass back into my lips as I carry on moving my tongue in and out of her, but now always aiming for that spot.

Having enough of the foreplay as my dicks throb with sexual need and leak pre-cum, I take my paw off of her ass as I pull my tongue out of her tail hole, which squeezes my tongue as it leaves. Climbing onto her back as I mount her so that my front paws are by the side of her head, I shudder at the feel of her under me and when I feel my dicks slide up against her rear.

Moving my head down, I drag my tongue across the back of Toothless's neck as I start to grind my hips against her ass, feeling my dicks slide across her lips and tail hole as I do. Both of use moan out at the feel of me grinding against her, then for us to gasp out in pleasure as I feel my bottom dick enter her vent and my top dick spread her tail hole open as it slides in easily with the help of my saliva coating the insides of her tail hole.

Shuddering as I sink my dicks all the way until my knots are pressed against her entrances, I pant as I let her get used to my size, while letting out some moans as I feel her ass tightening around my top dick and my bottom one getting sucked on by her vent.

Seeing that she has gotten used to my size as she has relaxed her muscles, I start moving my hips back and forth as Toothless moans out in pleasure at the feeling of both of my dicks spreading her open. Quickening the pace of my humps, I moan out as I start to slam my hips into her, causing her body to be rocked back and forth as my dicks spread her entrances wide when they are thrust into her. My knots smacking into her entrances as I thrust forward and then being pulled away with the ridges as well as the nubs on my dicks giving her extra pleasure.

Hearing her moans of pleasure, my eyes narrow at them not being _screams_ as I bring up my back right paw and place it on her right ass check, grabbing a hold of it as I give it a squeeze. Then bringing up my front right paw above her back and placing it against her upper back, I push down onto her with my weight, causing her face to be pressed against the floor.

Pinning her down, I start to fuck her harder as she screams out in pleasure from the feel of my dicks forcefully spreading her open, my knots partly going inside of her as they are slammed hard against her entrances. Her tail hole spreading wide as it sucks my top dick into her before the anal walls start to ripple around my dick as her ass tries to suck me further in. As this is happening my bottom dick spreads her lips apart as it slides into her as her juices coat my dick, while the flesh around my dick squeeze and pulses as it sucks it in.

Panting, I carry on fucking her as hard as I can and listen to her screams of pleasure, while I bring my jaws down to her right shoulder, opening them wide as I do before closing them as I bite down between where her neck meets her shoulder.

Sinking my teeth inside of her, while snarling into her shoulder, my body starts glowing again but this time instead of it being blood red it glows gold.

" _ **Mine.**_ "

I snarl out at her dominantly as I give one more powerful thrust, my balls slapping against her as my knots spread her wide as they penetrate her and get stuck inside. Releasing the hold of her shoulder I got with my jaws, I send out a bellowing roar into the air as I fill her up with my seed, while she wails out in bliss at the feel of my dicks being fully inside of her as well as the feel of my seed gushing into her, which expands the fullness inside of her as she orgasms as well.

 **(Not end of sexual content, only mentions of it bellow. But you might want to read on from here as there** **are** **important details below that if not read will probably leave you confused in future chapters!)**

While this is happening the gold glow that is coming off of me brightens as wisps of gold energy exit me and surrounds Toothless's body, before seeking into her as the blue glow, which she is giving off, turns to the same shade of gold as mine. As the gold energy courses inside of her body, unnoticeable changes start to happen to her body, her speed, strength, stamina, agility and Magicka heightening to the same level as mine. Her scales getting as hard and durable as mine as well, while knowledge of my life enters her head as does her knowledge to me, this giving her every one of my thu'ums and making her learn Dovahzul in seconds.

Laying down on top of her as we both pant in exertion, I move my mouth to the bite mark now on her shoulder and start licking the wound clean of blood, while Toothless moans under me as she can feel my seed stirring around inside of her, which my knots are successfully preventing from exiting her.

" **Why** – Pant – **do I feel** – Pant – **so different from before?** – Pant – **And why do I** – Pant – **have all your knowledge** – Pant – **in my head?** "

She questions me in confusion, which catches my attention as I bring my head down to the side of hers and give the side of her face an affectionate lick.

" **When a** **dovah** (dragon) **mates with a true soul mate, well my species of** **dovah** **,** (dragon) **we share our life energy with them. This causes our mate to gain our knowledge as we will gain theirs and also gain our strength. So you should be as strong as me now, as well as become eternal as I am, but if one of us dies then the other shall to as well, as our souls are now connected. So basically you are a God now.** "

I answer warmly as I curve my neck so that I'm looking into her eyes, which instead of having the black pupils she used to have, are now glowing gold like mine. Looking at me with wide eyes in astonishment at what I just told her, she starts to think over everything I told her and how it will change her life.

" **I'm a God like you now? What about the hatchlings that I'm maybe going to have?** "

Toothless says in shock and the last bit in worry, which makes me gain a soft look as I move my snout forward and give her lips a caring lick.

" **Yeah, you're a God like me now, and because of this you can only have up to three hatchings, don't know why but that's what Alduin knew. Probably so** **there're** **not too** **many Gods in the world causing chaos when they're bored.** "

I say, which gets a sigh of relief from her at knowing that she can still have hatchlings, even though she can only have three of them, then gaining a happy smile as now that she is a God we can stay with each other for eternity.

 **(Ok, end of important stuff! Back to sexual activities!)**

Grabbing a hold of her as I lean to my side, pulling her with me as I land on my side, causing the both of us to let out a quiet moan as the movement coursed my dicks to move around inside of her. Holding her close to me, I move my head so that I can look at her stomach, which is bulging out a couple of centimetres, showing how much my seed and dicks are filling her up.

Gaining a smirk, I start moving my hips slightly so that I am grinding my hips into her ass, getting a drawn out moan from her as my dicks slightly move around inside of her, while my seed gushes around them.

" **Did you think we were finished? We are just getting started.** "

I say with lust in my voice, while I roll onto my back with her in my hold, my front right paw holding the bottom of her head and my front left paw having a grip of her chest. Seeing that I have a good hold of her, I start moving my hips more forcefully, causing my knots to start to get pulled out of her as she cries out in pleasure as I carrying on fucking her. This filling the cave up with more pleasured moans and wet smacks as we go another round but in a different position this time.

 **(End of lemon! Stop here if you skipped!)**

(Meanwhile in Berk)

When the hunting party came back to Berk with only a tenth of what went out as well as seeing that they had no dragon corpse with them, the villagers started to panic, which only increased in fear when they got told of what happened when they attacked the dragon. How it came down on them as its body glowed blood red like a devil and then started to slaughter them, everything they did to fight back only causing their weapons to be broken as they dealt blows to its scales. How the dragon caused some of the Vikings bones to erupt from their bodies, how its roar was worse than a Thunderdrum as it was able to launch them across the ground like rag dolls. Or how its fire was so hot that the only thing left of the remains of the Vikings it used it on were their ashes, with the most shocking thing happening in the slaughter is when it talked to them before it flew off with the injured dragon in its hold.

Gobber was the most shaken out of all the Vikings that came back alive, as he saw his life flash before his eyes when he looked up into those jaws filled with razor sharp teeth coming down at him. But the dragon sparing him and then talking to him was the part that truly disturbed him, as what the dragon said to him keeps on repeating in his mind, which only heightens his shaken state. This because the dragon implied that he knew him and that they were close, which when he connects everything the dragon said to him together tells him that the dragon was Hiccup. This thought frightening him as he tries to get rid of it but can't as it keeps on reappearing in the front of his mind.

Looking around at all the Vikings that came back alive, Gobber looks over to Stoick as he sees him making his way over to him. While Stoick is making his way over to him, Gobber looks over his chest as it now has bandages wrapped around it, which covers the gash he has on his chest.

"Gobber, how are you holding up?"

Stoick questions as he stops in front of him, causing Gobber to look over to him with confusion filling his eyes.

"I-I don't know, I been going over what the dragon said to me and it doesn't make sense. He knew me and said that I was the only one to treat him with kindness in this village! The only one I can think that he can be is impossible, as the last time I checked he was human!"

Gobber says with confusion as he gains a faraway look, then sharply looks over in the direction of the blacksmith as a thought comes to him and then quickly hobbles to the blacksmith.

"Wait! Where are you going and who is the dragon!"

Stoick shouts out as he follows Gobber, but falling some steps behind him because of the gash on his chest.

(Time skip. Location, Blacksmith)

Entering the blacksmith, Stoick looks around the forge for Gobber then moves to the back room, which is Hiccups. Entering the back room, Stoick looks around and sees Gobber standing in the middle of the room as he stares at the wall that has Hiccups desk pushed up against it.

"Gobber! Who is the dragon?!"

Stoick shouts out again as Gobber just stares at the wall and mutters something under his breath, while he looks over the wall and Hiccups desk.

"What?"

Stoick questions in confusion, causing Gobber to look over to him then back to the wall as he brings up his only hand and points at the wall.

"Hiccup is the dragon."

Gobber answers as Stoick looks over to where he is pointing and gains wide eyes as he staggers back in shock at all the pictures on the wall, all of them being of the dragon that got injured. One of the pictures having the words Night Fury underneath a picture of the dragon with information about the species around it. The other pictures being the ones that shocked Stoick the most as one of them was a picture of Hiccup laughing as he has his left arm partly wrapped around the Night Fury's neck, who looks like it is laughing as well, while hiccup is giving it a noogie.

Another one of the pictures has hiccup sitting down with the dragon sitting down behind him, its front paws holding his chest and its wings wrapped around the lower part of his body, while it rests its head on Hiccups right shoulder as they both have warm smiles on their faces.

Looking over all the picture in pure shock at how many there are and how in all the pictures that Hiccup is in with the Night Fury, he looks like the happiest he has ever seen him be in his life.

"No, h-he _can't_ be. He can't be that dragon."

Stoick says in denial as he slumps to his knees, while he gazes over the wall of pictures.

(Next day, Hiccups POV)

Shifting my body, I tiredly open my eyes as I yawn and look around the cave as I inhale the heavy musk of mating in the air, causing me to gain a smile as I remember the number of rounds me and Toothless went yesterday. Feeling shifting against my chest and stomach, I look at my chest as I lift my wing, uncovering Toothless who is in my hold as she wakes up and sleepily looks over to me. Gaining a warm smile, I move forward and give her lips a lick, causing her to gain a smile as well as she looks into my eyes.

" **Good morning, my liin.** " (mate.)

I say warmly as I nuzzle my head against hers, while she lets out a purr and snuggles up against me.

" **Good morning as well.** "

Toothless purrs out as she looks at me then leans her head forward, twisting it to the side as we lock our jaws together and go into a deep kiss, while we moan out as our tongues caress each other. Pulling away from the kiss, Toothless licks her lips then rolls out of my hold as I release her and stands up, while I get up as well.

Stretching out my body, I look over to Toothless who is stretching as well, but with her ass purposely facing me as she stretches out like a cat, while sending me a smirk as I stare at her ass. Getting out of her stretch as I stop staring at her ass, she turns to me with a smirk on her lips as I smirk back.

" **If you want me to liin** (mate) **with you until you can't walk for the day, you'll have to do better than** **that.** "

I say slyly, causing her to shudder at the first part of what I said and then to pout at what I said at the end, while I let out a chuckle at how cute she looks when she pouts.

" **Come on, we need to find an ideal place for a leret.** " (nest.)

I say as I walk to the exit of the cave, giving her a gentle bite to her ass cheek as I pass her, which gets a startled yelp from her as I look back at her and let out a snicker.

[Author's note: Ok! That's the end of the chapter! Hoped you liked it and the lemon if you read that! I sure had fun writing it! But I didn't have fun when I completed this chapter and my laptop thought it would be FUCKING FUNNY when it froze on me. I thought I lost the fucking 4k words I wrote today! I wanted to throw my laptop across my room when it happened! Hahaha. Anyway! Enough with my panic attack. I see you in the next chapter!]


	4. Creating a nest

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Sorry for the wait! Been busy lately with making a chapter plan for my new story as well as typing up the first chapter for it!]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and Skyrim or any of their Characters. The self-made thu'ums are mine, but I don't mind if you want to use them yourself! And if someone else has already came up with some of the thu'um ideas that I came up with before me, they belong to them!

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

(Translations)

'Thought'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: 4 – Creating a nest.**

It has been two days since Toothless and I have left Berk, trying to find the perfect location to build our nest, which we did many times but they all felt wrong to us so we kept on moving. Through these two days, I've helped Toothless get used to the new powers that she has as well as help her create her own thu'ums, which ended up with her creating a thu'um that when used on someone will cause them to lose their sight for a couple of minutes. Another one of her thu'ums will cause the shadows around her to conceal her from view, while another makes the shadows attack anyone around her or defend her. She also made a thu'um with my help that gives life to a shadow, causing the shadow to take the form of a Night Fury and then will fight by her side.

After many hours spent looking for a location for our nest and helping Toothless with her powers, we eventually came across a landmass that is isolated by miles of sea around it that felt right to us. The land mass mostly consisted of mountain ranges, which has forests filling up space between them, the mountains themselves being tall enough to have their peaks covered in snow. After an hour of looking around and liking what we have seen, we flew to the middle of the land mass to find a decent sized cave we could sleep in for the night.

(Next day)

Standing by the entrance of the cave as I gaze over the forest below, listening to the birds singing their morning melodies with a smile on my face as I do.

" **It's so peaceful here.** "

Toothless says as she comes up to my side and then leans herself against me, causing me to look to her with a smile as I drape my right wing over her, which I use to pull her closer to me.

" **Yes it is, and there's enough space for all the dovah** (dragons) **at the queens leret,** (nest,) **with also room for more.** "

I say as I nuzzle the side of her face, causing her to purr and to nuzzle me back with a warm smile. Staying like this for a while with Toothless resting her head against my chest with her eyes close, we enjoy the melodies from the birds that hovers in the air filling the whole forest with music.

" **When are we going to take care of the queen now that we have found the location for our leret?** (nest?)"

Toothless asks as she takes her head away from my chest and looks at me, while I turn my head around to face her with a thoughtful look.

" **We could kill her today so that it's dealt with, but we should call any of the dovah** (dragons) **that live here first so that they know that we are making a leret** (nest) **here. As well as inform them that we are going to kill the queen, which will mean all the dovah** (dragons) **from her leret** (nest) **will be coming here.** "

I answer, getting a nod from Toothless, only for her to tilt her head as she gains a concerned look.

" **What if some of the dovah** (dragons) **here don't want the dovah** (dragons) **from the queen's leret** (nest) **to come here, or for us to build our leret** (nest) **here?** "

Toothless asks in concern as she looks at me in the eyes, causing my eyes to turn blood red at the question as I turn my gaze over the landmass in front of us.

" **Then they will see why Alduin was feared.** "

(Time skip)

Looking over to Toothless who is next to me, both of us currently on the summit of the tallest mountain, she looks at me with a smile and nods her head. Smiling back, I take a big inhale of air before letting out a bellowing roar that travels across all of the landmasses after I stop roaring the air is filled with deathly silence. Gazing around for a while as nothing happens, I look over to Toothless with a raised eyebrow in confusion, only to snap my gaze back to where I was looking as multiple roars all over the mountain range are heard. Looking around I see numerous different species of dragons flying towards us, the dragons consisting of Monstrous Nightmares, Hideous Zipplebacks, Gronckles, Deadly Nadders, Terrible Terrors and even some Changewings.

Taking a look around at all the dragons as they come to a stop and hover around us, while they gaze Toothless and I over with looks of confusion.

" **Why did you call us?** "

A Monstrous Nightmare growls out in anger, causing my eyes to turn blood red and to narrow onto the Nightmare, this catching some of the dragons by surprise at how my eyes suddenly changed colour.

" **I would watch your tone** _ **joor**_ _ **,**_ ( _mortal,_ ) **before I** _ **rip**_ **your tongue out.** "

I snarl out as I start glowing blood red and my alpha aura oozes out of me, which makes him hover back as he looks at me in fear. This catching all the dragons' attention as they all look at my glowing body with wide eyes and to also to gasp in surprise at me being able to speak the Vikings language.

" **Calm down my liin,** (mate,) **you don't want to scare them all away.** "

Toothless says with humour as she nuzzles her head against mine, causing me to stop glowing and for my eyes to turn back to their normal colour. This also catching the dragons by surprise as the Night Fury could also speak the Vikings language.

" **My mate and I will be making our leret (nest) here. I'm sure you all know about the queen, the one that has been enslaving dragons to do her bidding and eating them if they don't bring enough food back for her. Today I and my mate here will be killing her, when we have killed her we will be bringing all the dragons that are under her control back here, to join our nest.** "

I say, causing the dragons to look at me with frowns.

" **Kill the queen? You must be nuts to** _ **try**_ **to kill her, you both got a death wish or something? She's out of your league.** "

A Deadly Nadder says with humour as some of the dragons snicker at what she said, causing Toothless to take a step away from me with a worried look amid at the Nadder as she knows I have Alduin's pride. ' _Out of our league!_ ' The voice in my head roars out in outrage as I turn my head towards the Nadder with my eyes turning red.

" _ **What did you say?**_ "

I snarl out quietly as all the dragons stop snickering and look towards the Nadder with alarm, while the Nadder whimpers under my gaze.

" **No-** **noth** **-nothing!** "

The Nadder quickly stutters out in panic as she stares into my glowing blood red eyes in fear, causing me to snort out a cloud of black smoke as I look away from her.

" **Will you join our leret?** (nest?)"

Toothless asks, causing all the dragons to come out of their feared states as they look at each other for a while, conversing to each other with their eyes then looking back to Toothless and me when they are finished.

" **We will only join** _ **if**_ **you kill the queen first, then you will have proved to us that you both are powerful enough to be our alphas.** "

A Gronckle says as all the dragons nod at what he said, causing Toothless and I to gain a smile as we look to each other.

(Time skip)

After some time explaining to the dragons as to why we could talk the language of the Vikings, which lead them to find out that we are gods, the dragons started to treat us with respect with slight fear because of what we are. When we finished explaining everything and making sure everything was ready for the new dragons at our nest, we made our way to the queen's nest.

(Time skip, queen's nest)

Gazing down at the queen's nest as we circle around it, I and Toothless gain a frown as we see a problem.

" **How are we going to get the queen out of there without bringing the leret** (nest) **down on all the dovah** (dragons) **that are inside?** "

Toothless asks as she is in deep thought, the question more directed at herself than me.

" **You could go inside the leret** (nest) **and spread the news to all the dovah** (dragons) **that the queen is going to be challenged by an alpha. Use that thu'um you made to not be seen as you spread the news around as well.** "

I answer, getting a nod from Toothless as it is better than the plans she was thinking up. Flying up to me, she gives the side of my face a lick then dives down to the nest into one of the many entrances of the nest.

Looking over the nest for some minutes, I gain a smile as I see dragons start to pour out of every exit of the nest, while a pitch black cloud of mist flies over to me and disperses as Toothless comes out of it. Smiling at her as she smiles back, we turn to look at the nest as the last of the dragons leave it.

" **Remember the plan?** "

I ask while I don't take my eyes of the nest as we wait for the queen to come out.

" **I attack her from a distance, weakening her as well as giving you support, while you go in close and deal physical damage to her.** "

Toothless says, getting a nod from me as we stare at the nest and start to get irritated when the queen isn't coming out.

" **It looks like we will need to** _ **make**_ **her come out.** "

Toothless snarls out as she looks over to me and gains a smirk, which I return as we look back to the nest.

" **Fus! Ro! Dah!"** (Force! Balance! Push!)

I and Toothless thu'um out at the same time, causing our thu'ums to combine as they race towards the nest and when the combined thu'um makes contact with the nest, it shakes under the power of the thu'um. Gazing at the cloud of dust that our combined thu'um created as well as the falling rock that broke off from the nest, we wait as we stare into the dust until a furious bellowing roar comes from the middle of the nest.

Smirking, I turn my head to Toothless and nod my head at her, which she returns before she flies up into the clouds out of sight. Looking back at the nest, I gaze at the side of the nest as it is broken open as the queen smashes her way out of it, then looks around for who attacked her nest with madness in her eyes.

Angling my wings, I dive down towards the queen's face as she catches sight of me and opens her mouth, ready to snap her jaws onto me as I close in on her. When I'm close to her and she is ready to close her jaws a high pitch whistle is heard as Toothless dives out of the clouds, letting off a shot at the queens face before pulling back up into the clouds.

Using the opening that Toothless gave me, I collide into the queen's face and latch onto her with my claw as I start to slash at her eyes, while she shrieks out in pain when I rip one off her eyes out with a claw. While I'm clawing and ripping out the queen's eyes, Toothless keeps on diving down and bombarding the queen's wings with her natural shots as well as thu'ums so that they are useless.

Seeing that I have done enough damage to the queen's eyes, I beat my wings and launch off of the queens faces, which is filled with deep gashes that are heavily bleeding as well as most of her eyes being gouged out. Hovering in the air as the queen is swaying her head around as she is roaring out in pain, while spewing out flames around her.

" **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!** "

The queen roars out in madness as she starts to spray out her flames out up in the air around her, while swaying her tail around as she tries to hit anything around her. Looking to her tail and watching it as it sways around, I gain a frown as the tail is going to be an annoyance if it isn't dealt with. Diving down again, I stay low to the floor as I come around to her tail then beat my wings powerfully, causing me to zip up towards her tail as I aim my snout to the base of her tail.

" **Liz!** **Slen** **!** **Nus** **!"** (Ice! Flesh! Statue!)

I thu'um out, causing a sheet of ice to shoot out of my mouth and to hit the base of the queens tail, which spreads to conceal the whole base of her tail as it stops her ability to move it. Roaring out in outrage at not being able to move her tail, the queen turns her head towards my directions and is about to spew her fire at me, only for her to halt as Toothless dives down out of the clouds again.

" **Vokun!** **Jaaril** **!** **Iidah** **!"** (Shadow! Protect! Attack!)

Toothless thu'ums out at the queen as she soars past her and then pulls up, back into the clouds. The thu'um causing four shadow tendrils to form and launch out of the queen's shadow, piercing through her knees then wrapping around them before yanking downwards. This causing the queen to roar out in pain as she crashes into the ground, which kicks up dust as she tries to get up as the shadow tendrils fade away, only to cause her more pain as her legs are completely useless to her now.

" **NO! I CAN'T DIE, I'M THE QUEEN! YOU WILL OBEY ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE SHOULD!** "

The queen roars out in panic as she thrashes on the ground, this causing my eyes to turn red as I growl and dive down towards her, landing on her side harshly. Gripping a hold of her with my claws as they embed themselves into her, I draw back my head as I aim my snout at her chest.

" **Fus! Ro! Dah!"** (Force! Balance! Push!)

I thu'um out point blank into her chest, causing her to let out an agonising scream of pain as loud cracks of her ribs breaking is sounded throughout the area, while her chest caves inwards under the pressure of the thu'um.

Jumping off of her and landing on the floor, I see the queen hardly breathing as she quivers in agonizing pain as the life slowly leaves her eyes. Narrowing my eyes at her dying form, my mind wonders off to the new thu'um that I made, while I was helping Toothless make her own.

" **Gahrot** **!** **Mindah** **!** **Suleyk** **!"** (Steal! Knowledge! Power!)

I thu'um out at the queens dying form as Toothless lands by my side, the thu'um causing the queen's body to break down into arrays of light that are absorbed by me, only leaving the bones of the queen behind. _Think of how the Dragonborn would steal the souls of the dragons he/she killed, but also getting all the knowledge and power that the dragon holds when he/she kills them._ Going through all the knowledge that the queen had as I destroy all the knowledge that I do not need, I feel my power rise slightly as well as my scales becoming lava resistant.

Looking over to Toothless, I see her looking at the skeleton of the queen with shock and surprise before she turns her head towards me.

" **What happened? And what was that thu'um you used on her?** "

Toothless asks curiosity as she gazes over the queen's skeleton remains, the question getting me to smile at her.

" **When I was helping you create your own thu'um, I came up with the idea of a thu'um that will steal the knowledge and power of the one it is used on. But the opponent needs to be very** **weak,** **to begin with,** _ **or**_ **you need to fight them until they are weak enough to use it on them. I thought this was a great opportunity to use it on a strong opponent and now I have lava resistant scales from absorbing her power.** "

I say with a smirk at the end, while Toothless pouts at finding out that my scales are lava-resistant, which causes me to let out a chuckle at how adorable she looks. Hearing the beats of wings, we turn our heads to the direction the noise is coming from to see all the dragons that were in the nest coming towards us. Landing on the beach of the nest, all the dragons look at the skeleton of the queen with wide eyes of disbelief and then look over to us. Looking around at all the dragons as they stare at us with wonder, I turn my head to the right as a Deadly Nadder takes a hesitant step towards us.

" _ **You… you killed the queen.**_ "

The Deadly Nadder whispers out in shock as she stares at us in awe, gazing at us then over to the queen's body before turning and bowing down to us in respect.

" **I would be honoured to be under your command, Alphas.** "

The Deadly Nadder says with respect, while all the other dragons start to bow down to us as well, calling out alpha as they do so. Looking around the mass of dragons bowing down to us in respect, I and Toothless raise our heads up in pride as we gain a smile at them wanting us to be their alphas.

(A week later)

Over the week all the dragons got settled into their new nest, making their own nesting areas in caves or down in the forests, which lead to one of the Gronckles finding an extinct volcano that has diamonds and other valuable gems coating its walls. Seeing how useful these diamonds and gems can be, I told everyone to stay away from the volcano.

I have also been spending some more time creating new thu'ums with Toothless that may come in handy in the future, one of the thu'ums being able to control stone. With this thu'um, I and Toothless have started to clear room for a stronghold, which will be bigger and more defensive than Skuldafn is. The only problem to this is that we need some humans under our control to build the place, which we do not have. Thinking about this problem and how useful humans can be, I started to create a thu'um that will transform me into a humanoid shape. I found out when I finished the thu'um that I can only stay as a human for a limited time before I turn back to my original form. _Basically,_ _the thu'um works like how the ability to turn into a werewolf does, only you can turn back and forth any time you want, but you only can stay in the anthro form for some hours like the werewolf._ After finishing the thu'um, I and Toothless used boar hide to create makeshift pouches, which we filled with gems from the volcano before heading out to find trader Johann.

(Flashback)

Hovering in the clouds out of sight as I stare down at trader Johann's ship, I turn my head to the right and nod my head at Toothless, who is by my side before we both dive down to the ship. Seeing trader Johann's panic as he sees us coming towards him, which makes me gain a mirth filled smile when I see him jump inside of an empty basket to hide.

Landing on the boats deck, which groans under my and Toothless weight, I make my way over to the basket with the pouch of gems held in my jaws. Moving my jaws over the top of the basket, I drop the pouch of gems into the basket, which gets a startled yell of fright from trader Johann as he jumps and falls out of the basket. Looking down at him as he stares up at me with wide terrified eyes, I indicate with my head towards the pouch of gems, which gets a confused look from him as he reaches out with a trembling hand towards the pouch.

Picking up the pouch of gems and feeling the weight of it, trader Johann opens it slowly as he keeps his eyes on me and then gradually looks down into the opened pouch, which gets a gasp of amazement from him as he sees all the gems inside of it.

" **I assume that I have your attention now.** "

I say, getting trader Johann to snap his head up to me with wide eyes as I smile down at him.

"You spoke!"

Trader Johann yells out in surprise, which gets a chuckle from me.

" **Yes, I can talk, I and my mate are here as we want to buy some things from you.** "

I say, while I look around at everything that is on the boat, which calms trader Johann down as I'm not here to kill or eat him.

Standing up with the pouch of gems in his right hand, he looks at me then to Toothless, who is walking around checking everything out that is on view.

"I, eh, have fish if that is what you are after."

Trader Johann says as he indicates with his hand towards baskets of fish, which I and Toothless look to but shake our heads, getting a surprised look from trader Johann.

" **We are not here for fish, but for…** **mun** (human) **things. Kopraan!** **Vuld** **!** **Muneyd** **!"** (Body! Transform! Humanoid!)

I say then thu'um, causing gold fire to surround my whole body as trader Johann jumps back in fright and then to gasp when the fire surrounding me vanishes as his jaw hangs open in shock. Now standing in front of him instead of the dragon is a 9-foot humanoid being, which looks like a dragon in human shape. _Hiccup looks the same in his anthro form, aside from having feet and hands instead of paws as well as his neck not being long._ Looking at me with wide eyes, trader Johann eyes roles to the back of his head as he faints, falling over onto his back like a door being knocked down. Looking down at the unconscious form of trader Johann, while I blink a couple of times, I let out an annoyed sigh as I realise it's going to be a couple of hours before he wakes up.

(End of flashback)

After trader Johann woke up and some explaining of what as well as who I am, trader Johann went back to his usual cheerful self, meaning he started to call me master Hiccup, which got a snicker from Toothless. When we were finished getting everything we needed, which so happened to be nearly everything on trader Johann's ship, we called for some dragons at our nest to help take everything back to our nest. Leaving trader Johann with his ship now partly empty, but him with a smile as he holds a pouch of gems that is more than payment needed for all the thing we bought.

Now with equipment and material that we needed for the stronghold, we carried on doing the layout of the place with help from the dragons in the nest, them doing most of the heavy work or clearing out rubble. I sketched out the floor plans for the stronghold and how it would look, I also started to make diagrams of weapons that would defend the place. It turned out that the Dragonborn had a photographic memory, so I went through all his memories of when he saw anything that was made by the Dwemer. So with these memories, I started to write down all the machinery that the Dwemer made and using the master smith knowledge from the Dragonborn as well as my already brilliant mind to figure out how they worked. Another week passed as I deciphered and learned everything about the machinery the Dwemer made and then started to implement the mechanics that the Dwemer used into the stronghold plans.

Through the weeks I have also noticed changes with Toothless, which is mostly her new mode swings, one-minute being kind then the next minute trying to rip you apart. These mode swings are not directed at me thankfully, as when I'm around her she is always cuddling up to me or following me like a puppy, which I don't mind. Only lately have I figured out what's causing her mode swings as I have noticed that her stomach has been getting bigger, which filled in the missing dot that let me connect everything together.

(Week later)

Moving into the cave, I look over to where Toothless is resting and gain a warm smile as I walk over to her. Moving behind her, I lay down next to her back then grab a hold of her as I carefully pull her against me as I rest my head on the side of her chest. Looking down to her stomach, which is more swollen than it was a week before, I move my jaws forward and drag my tongue over her stomach, which gets a moan from her.

" **How are you, my liin?"** (mate?)

I say warmly as I drape my wing over her stomach and bring my snout to the side of her face, so I can give it a loving lick as well.

" **Fine, now that you are here.** "

Toothless says with another moan as I lick the side of her neck, the sound of her moaning making me gain arousal, which I bring under control as I don't want to do anything when she is pregnant.

" **How long do you think it will be before you are ready to lay our eggs?** "

I say as she shifts in my grip so that her back is firmly pressed against my chest and stomach.

" **Probably one more week, then around a month for the eggs to hatch.** "

Toothless answers as she looks towards her stomach with a loving look, while I gain a smile as I lightly rub her stomach with my wing.

" **How have you been? You are gone most of the day working on that stronghold.** "

Toothless asks with curiosity, which makes me look to her.

" **Well, I have finished all of the planning for the stronghold and the place where it is going to be built is ready, the layout of the place is done as well. All is needed is for me to make the bricks for the place as well as getting the metals for all the mechanics for the place as well. I also need to start to look for some** **mun** (humans) **to do the labour and building of the place as I can't do it all by myself. But getting** **mun** (humans) **to help is going to be a problem.** "

I answer, the last bit of what I said in annoyance as I snort out some smoke.

" **What about that** **bend** **will thu'um? You could use it on those outcasts you told me about, to do your** **bidding** **.** "

Toothless says, with some fear at mentioning the thu'um as the power of it to be able to make anyone be under your control shouldn't be played around with.

" **I could, but they will only be doing the labour work as I want some** **mun** (humans) **that are willing to be under our command, like how Alduin had people worshiping him. But I will treat them** **differently** **because Alduin treated them as if they were bugs and that's the reason why a lot of them turned on him.** "

I say, which gets a nod from Toothless and a look of relief at me not going down the same path that Alduin did.

Smiling up at me, she leans the side of her head against mine as she purrs, while I smile back and nuzzle the side of her head lovingly.

" **I think it's time we go asleep, I'm sure you need it with your condition.** "

I say warmly as I tighten my grip on her slightly and bring my jaws down to hers, bringing her into a loving deep kiss as we both moan into each other's mouth, while our tongues caress one another. Breaking the kiss, I lick her neck again and rest my head on the side of hers as she closes her eyes with a smile on her lips. Gazing at her as she falls asleep, I move my head so it is touching hers and fall asleep with a smile on my lips as well.

[Author's note: Hoped you liked the chapter! Anyone figured out what's the voice in Hiccups head is? And feel free to PM me any dragon names you think that Hiccup and Toothless hatchlings should be called! Anyway! Have a nice day and I see you the next time I do!]


	5. New inhabitants

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: This chapter has Hiccup fighting in his humanoid form, so I thought you might want a description of what Hiccups humanoid form looks like!

His feet have one big toe and three smaller ones, the big toes having a huge hooked claw-like a raptor and his other three toes having smaller claws. His feet are lengthened out in an angle upwards, with a down-curved spike coming out of the heel of his foot. He has spikes that are on his spine that go all the way down from his head to the tip of his tail. He has two black wings on his upper back. He has a spike coming out of his elbows, which are flushed against his arms when they are straight. He has two curved upwards horns coming out of his head, just above where his ears would be, growing backwards with two extra smaller horns that are located on his check bone bellow both of them. The top of his nose has a curved backwards spike coming out of it, his eyebrows also have small spikes coming out of them, which travel across his eyebrows. He has claws instead of nails for his fingers as well.]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and Skyrim or any of their Characters. The self-made thu'ums are mine, but I don't mind if you want to use them yourself! And if someone else has already came up with some of the thu'um ideas that I came up with before me, they belong to them!

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

(Translations)

'Thought'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: 5 - New inhabitants**

Two weeks have passed since Toothless has laid our three eggs, the texture of the eggs looking like smooth scales. One of the eggs texture has snow coloured scales, while another has pitch black scales and the last one has pitch black scales as well, but has a blood red glow coming out of where the scales join together.

Through these weeks Toothless hasn't left our eggs for a second, which leaves me to bring food to her while she protects and keeps our eggs warm. By keeping warm I mean placing smooth rocks around the eggs so that they are completely covered, then breathing a constant stream of fire onto the pile of rocks. This causing the rocks to become boiling hot and making a makeshift oven for the eggs, keeping them at a steady heat as the rocks keep the heat in.

While Toothless is keeping the eggs safe and I'm not feeding her, I have been going around looking for other dragons, inviting the ones I find to join my nest. I have also been hunting for outcast ships as well, killing the Outcast that I find and using the bend will shout to turn the surviving Outcasts into slaves. This also had the benefit of taking the Outcast ships and all the resources on them, while the Outcast will help with building the stronghold. I have also got a couple of humans that was taken by the Outcast living in my nest, who are happy at being free and have started worshiping me after seeing me heal the injured and everything else I can do. Currently, the outcasts are doing all the labour in making the stronghold, while my followers have built some houses inside of the woods to live. My followers have taken some of my slaves, with my permission, to build a pathway up to the stronghold, this pathway being like the Seven Thousand Steps in Skyrim.

The only problem these past weeks has been the lack of metal, which has been solved by creating a number of mines far away from the stronghold. These mines being in rich areas of metal or gems, which was found by a device I made and enchanted. This device looking like a Dwemer gyro, but with a diamond in the middle, the metal holding the diamond will spin slowly if you are by an ore deposit and will spin faster if you are getting closer. The diamond in the device will also glow, the glow indicating how big the deposit are, the dimmer the glow meaning how small the deposit is and brighter the glow meaning how big the deposit is.

I made a number of these devices and gave them to the dragons, giving them instructions to go around and find where the diamonds glow the brightest. And when they have found a location, they will come back and lead a number of Outcasts to the location so that they can start mining.

(Hiccups POV)

Gazing across the sea as I glide above cloud level, I start singing Tale of the Tongues to myself as I keep my eyes open for Outcast ships, the song filling the air with power and the words being heard from miles away as I sing it.

Seeing smoke ahead, I look over to see a village on fire with Outcast killing everyone in the village. Smirking, I start singing the song again as I get closer, only louder as my power causes the clouds around me to darken and start to rain as well as to be filled with lightning.

(Village)

Screaming could be heard all over the village as the fire washes over it and the villagers run, being chased down by Outcasts as they kill everyone in their way. As the screaming carries on, while the fire consumes more buildings, the screaming and fighting die down as the clouds darken as a deep powerful growl-like voice fills the air.

" **Alduin's wings, they did darken the sky,  
His roar fury's fire, and his scales sharpened scythes.  
Men ran and they cowered, and they fought and they died.  
They **_**burned**_ **and they** _ **bled**_ **as they issued their cries-** "

The growl-like voice sings as all the Outcasts feel heavy dread fill their bones as they look up to where the singing is coming from in fear. This only leading them to stiffen and stare on terrified as a pitch black scaled dragon comes out of the black clouds that are pouring rain onto the fires, the dragon glowing blood red between where the scales join. The terrified Outcasts are only filled with more fear as they find out the singing is coming from the dragon as he carries on as he glides towards them.

" **We need saviors to free us from Alduin's rage,  
Heroes on the field of this new war to wage.  
And if Alduin wins, man is gone from this world,  
Lost in the shadow of the black wings unfurled.**"

He sings as he looks down at the village with glowing blood red eyes, before he lets out a bellowing fear-inducing roar as he nose-dives down towards the village, causing everyone to scream out in fear as they scramble to cover.

(Hiccup's POV)

Diving towards the Outcast ships as my eyes narrow onto two of the four ships, I inhale as I get close to my target, while the Outcast on the ship scream as they run to jump off the deck.

" **Yol! Toor! Shul!"** (Fire! Inferno! Sun!)

I thu'um out at the two ships before I open up my wings and pull up from my dive. The thu'um consuming the ships and turning them to ash, while the water around them boils from the heat, causing the Outcast who jump off the ship to scream out in agony as they are boiled alive.

Gazing over the village as I see the Outcast starting to group together, while the villagers run into a mine for cover, I fly over the village as I thu'um at the Outcasts. The Outcast trying to fight back with no anvil as I turn their numbers to ash or cause their bones to erupt from their bodies. The air being filled with screams again, but now by the Outcast as they run in fear.

Finishing off another Outcast group, I glide over to where the mines are, which Is where a large number of Outcasts are as they try to fight their way past the villagers who are guarding the entrance.

Hearing me coming, the Outcast quickly turn around as they stare in fear as I come down onto them, while the villagers guarding the entrance run in and lock the entrance as they look out at the Outcasts.

Landing on the ground before the outcasts, the impact picking up dust that blocks me from view as the ground trembles under my weight.

" _ **Kopraan Vuld Muneyd**_ **"** ( _Body Transform Humanoid_ )

I thu'um quietly, causing me to change into my humanoid form as I walk forward out of the dust, which settles down as I walk out of it. This getting gasps of surprise and fear as they see me walking out of the dust, staring into my glowing blood red eyes as I smirk back at them, showing off my razor-sharp teeth that make most of them flinch.

" **Who's next?** "

I say, before making a deep growl sounding chuckle, which fills the air of the now quiet village. This breaking the Outcasts out of their feared states as one of them lets out a war cry, while he runs at me with his right hand raised, which is holding a sword.

Twisting my body left so that the hand holding the sword goes over my chest, I shoot out my left hand and grab a hold of his arm with a vice-like grip. Then bringing up my right arm, bending it so that my arm is level with his and so that the spike on my elbow is pointing towards his neck. With lightning speed, I smash my elbow into his neck, which causes the spike to puncture right through the side of his neck.

Straightening out my arm, the spike rips out the front of his neck, causing blood to pour out of his throat as the floor is painted red. Grabbing the top of his back with my right hand, I throw him behind me with all my strength, causing him to zip through the air and crash through a house.

Ducking under a slash, I uppercut the attacker in the face, the force of the punch getting a loud crack as his neck brakes. Bringing up my right arm, a sword strikes my arm only to shatter when it hits my scales, this getting a wide eyed look from the Outcast before he goes flying through the air by my fist. Ducking under another slash, I spin around as my blurred tail lashes out, cutting through the legs of the Outcasts close to me. Jumping up with a flap of my wings as I do a back flip, I land in a crouch as I look ahead at the Outcasts, before sprinting forward.

Half way towards the Outcasts, I jump into the air as I pull back my right fist, while Magicka gathers around it and lights it on fire. Landing, I punch the floor full force as I release the gathered Magicka, this causing searing hot fire to burst from where I punched the floor. The fire turning the Outcasts close by to charcoal as the other Outcasts start to get more frantic in their fighting.

Blocking an overhead strike with my left arm, I launch a punch at the attacker's shoulder, getting a crunch and a yell of pain from him. Following up with the attack, I kick his left knee with my right foot, which causes his knee to bend the opposite way with a crack sounding from it. Before the attacker falls over, I punch him in the centre of his chest as a crunch is heard, while his chest caves inwards as he is launched through the air.

Hearing the breaking of a sword behind me, I spin around on the spot as I move my right-hand fingers so that my claws are pressed together to a point. Finishing the spin as I face the attacker with a broken sword, I strike out at where his heart should be with my right hand, my hand slicing through his body as he is impaled onto my arm. Hearing movement behind me, I spin around again as I pull my arm from the dead corpse, then lash out with my left hands. The claws slicing through the attacker's throat as he gurgles on his blood, while he falls to the floor.

Looking over the Outcast drowning on his blood, I see another Outcast running at me who I run towards. Before he has the chance to attack, I kick him in the chest with my right foot, but before his body has the chance of flying away, I sink my large hooked claw into him as he coughs up blood. Pulling my foot down, my claw slices down his chest and stomach before it leaves him, with nothing holding him up his corpse topples over lifelessly to the floor.

Looking over to the last standing Outcast, they whimper in fright under my gaze as they drop their weapons to the floor before they drop to their knees as they beg me to spare them. Gazing them over, before tilting my head to the side as they start to cry before me, I let out a deep chuckle as I walk over to them.

" **Why should I spare you? You wouldn't spare anyone in this village if they begged you to. But I have a better use for you, than just killing you.** **Gol! Hah!** " (Earth! Mind!)

I say, before letting out a thu'um at them. The thu'um causing their eyes to glass over as their faces go blank of emotions and they stand up straight, waiting for me to give them a command.

" **Go around and kill any Outcast you find, but bring back any wounded villagers you find.** "

I order, getting nods from them as they head off to do as I ordered. Turning around, I walk over to the mine as I hear a gasp of fright behind it, I also use my magic to burn the blood off me as I near the mine. As I am walking to the mine, the blood red glow coming from me dies down, while my eyes turn back to their glowing gold colour.

" **I'm not going to harm any of you, you have my word. But if you don't open up that door, I'm going to need to break it down.** "

I say softly when I am in front of the mines door, what I said causing frightened whispers to be heard inside of the mine.

"You-you're not go-going t-to harm u-us?"

A voice stutters out in fear, causing me to smile warmly.

" **No, I will not. I was hunting for Outcasts and came across them attacking your village.** "

I say, getting silence from the inside of the mine, before the sounds of locks being unlocked are heard and the door creaks open. Looking on, a couple of villagers come out armed with weapons as they stare at me with fear, while the rest look around at all the dead bodies with wide eyes.

" **Do you have any injured?** "

I say, getting nods from the villagers as they keep their eyes glued onto my every move with fear.

" **Can you bring them to me? I can help with their wounds.** "

I say softly, getting hesitant looks from the villagers as they look at each other before they look back at me.

"O-ok."

One of them says as he quickly goes back into the mine, coming out some minutes later with all the wounded, who I gaze over. Most of them have stab wounds or slashes on them, while some others are losing a limb or more. Taking a step forward and stopping as everyone stiffens, I carefully move forward until I'm by the group of injured humans, before breathing in as everyone's eyes widen in fright as they go to move.

" **Kopraan! Yolir! Vokren!** " (Body! Regrow! Mend!)

I thu'um out, covering them in gold energy as everyone sucks in air in fear, only to gasp out in amazement as they watch all the stabs and slashes fade away as the wounds heal in front of their eyes. Then to stare with mouths hanging open as all the missing limbs grow back as if they haven't even been cut off.

Standing back as I gaze over the healed humans, I nod in satisfaction as I look to the other humans, who are now looking at me in awe.

" **Do you have anywhere to go?** "

I ask as I gaze over the ruins of the village, this question getting sad looks from all the humans.

"This is the only place we had."

A woman says with sadness as she holds a baby close to her chest, this getting a warm look from me as I stare at the baby.

" **You can come and live at my leret.** " (nest)

I say, getting confused looks from them.

"Leret?"

Someone says in confusion, causing me to chuckle at forgetting that they don't understand dovahzul.

" **Leret means nest in your tongue, I already have some other humans that I saved from Outcasts living there. They have built a village, which can easily be expanded to house all of you. If you want to live there, that is.** "

I say, causing them to whisper to each other before turning to me with smiles at having somewhere to live as they look to each other and then back to me.

"Yes, we'll live at your nest if you let us."

One of them say as more villagers come out of the mine, the answer getting a smile from me.

" **Ok, just stand back so that I can change back to my true form.** "

I say, which gets them to stand back as I move away from them.

" **Kopraan! Vuld! Muneyd!** " (Body! Transform! Humanoid!)

I thu'um as fire surrounds me and expands as I shift into my true form. Looking down at the humans as they stare up at me with wide eyes, while some of them gulp in fright.

"Wh-what ar-are you?"

One of the villagers stutters out, the question making me smirk at him.

" **Me? I'm a** **dragon** **God.** "

I say as I let out a chuckle, the answer getting wide eyes from the villagers, while some of them faint at my answer.

(Time skip)

After the villagers that fainted woke up, they went to the remaining ships and grabbed anything useful on the way, but the ships already had a lot of supplies from other raids on it, so not much was needed. The Outcasts that I commanded came back with some injured as well, who I healed when seeing them.

After everything was done, I lead the villagers to my nest and to the village, telling them to leave the stuff on the ship as I would get the Outcasts and others to bring them to the village. When we came to the village, I told one of the villagers to see to them and show them around, while I left to hunt for some food for Toothless.

(Hiccup's POV)

Landing down at the entrance of my cave, I walk into the cave and over to Toothless, who purrs when she sees me. Dropping the deer on the floor in front of her, I move forward and nuzzle my head into hers as we both purr.

" **Where have you been?** "

Toothless purrs out as I drag my tongue up her neck to her lips.

" **Hunting Outcasts. Came across a village being attacked by them, who I saved and they are now part of our leret.** " (nest.)

I murmur to her as I lick her lips, before pulling her into a kiss as I push my tongue into her mouth, while she moans as my tongue moves around her tongue and fondles with it. Giving her tongue a squeeze with mine as I pull away, my tongue slipping out of her lips as she whimpers at the loss of my tongue.

" **How have our eggs been?** "

I say as I look to the red rocks that are giving off heat, while moving over to them and giving the stones a couple of sniffs.

" **They have been fine; they still have some weeks until they** **hatch,** **though.** "

She says as she comes over and breathes fire onto the rocks again, while I move over to her side as I gaze at the rocks.

" **I watch over them for a bit, while you go and eat.** "

I murmur into her left big ear, [Authors note: Don't know what the hell those things are called, so I'm just calling them ears.] before dragging my tongue across it and then nibbling as well as sucking on it, which gets a drawn out moan of pleasure from her. Pulling away from her ear, I smirk at her as she pouts at me before moving over to the dear, swaying her ass side to side at me as she does. Chuckling at her as I stare at her swaying ass, while licking my lips as thoughts of what I want to do with that ass fills my head, I turn to our eggs and push down my arousal as she starts to eat.

(Time skip – Three weeks)

These past weeks I have been out hunting more for Outcasts, which isn't that much now as they know that someone is targeting their ships. But that doesn't matter that much as the stronghold has finally been finished, we only need to finish the inside but the hard part of making it is done. I have also started out plans for a Dwemer-like city to be built, with its entrance being the stronghold, but that is for later years.

The new villagers have also settled in nicely, while the village has been enlarged with new houses and buildings. But the biggest event is when I called all the blacksmiths and healers together.

(Flashback)

Landing lightly onto the ground, I gave around at the few blacksmith and healers as they stop talking to each other.

" **Most of you might be wondering why I have called you here.** "

I say, getting nods of agreement from most of the small crowd.

" **I called you here as I have a gift for each of you and that gift is knowledge. Master knowledge of your own crafts.** "

I say, getting excited whispers from the humans, which makes me gain a warm smile.

" **I need you to split up into two groups, one for the blacksmiths and the other for the** **healers.** "

I say, which is quickly done, the blacksmiths only having three and the healers having seven. Nodding at them, I move over to the blacksmiths first as I take in a breath.

" **Hah! Mindah! Vuld!** " (Mind! Knowledge! Transfer!)

I thu'um out at them as silver strands of magic surrounds their heads before seeping into their brains, copying and transferring all the knowledge I have on Smithing as well as enchanting to them. Turning to the healers, I move over to them and inhale again.

" **Hah! Mindah! Vuld!** " (Mind! Knowledge! Transfer!)

I thu'um out again, causing all my knowledge on healing, biology, Restoration and Alchemy to get copied then to be transferred over to them. Gazing over the humans as they get dazed looks as all of the knowledge gets sorted by their brains, they finally come out of their dazed states a couple of seconds later as they look at me in amazement.

" **Use this knowledge well, and only teach those that are from my nest.** "

I say, getting nods from them as they bow in respect to me before they leave hurriedly as I watch them leave with giddy looks on their faces. Their looks making me chuckle in amusement and to smile warmly at their retreating forms.

(End of flashback)

With this new knowledge, the blacksmiths have built a large Dwemer like forge and have been practicing what they have learned. Then the blacksmiths started to make weapons and armours out of Gronckle steel, before enchanting them. They have also been going over weapon diagrams I have drawn and have started creating them.

The healers have gotten some help to build a place where they can brew potions and heal anyone who is sick. They have also been brewing a large amount of potions and filling up shelves with them so that they always have a potion at the ready. They have also been writing down ideas for new potions that would be useful. The healers have also started to write down all the knowledge they have to make books, which the blacksmiths heard about and have started to write down what they know as well. These book being what will pass their knowledge onto the younger generation if they die before they get an apprentice.

As the weeks go by I have been getting more anxious as well, always going to check on my and Toothless's eggs to see if they are going to hatch, while also worrying that they are going to hatch without me being there.

Coming out of my thoughts as I hear a crack, my head snaps towards our eggs as Toothless stops breathing fire onto the stones, quickly running over to her side. Looking down at the stones, we both look at each other and look back down at the stone as we hear another crack. Hearing this, we start moving the stones away from the eggs and then stand back as we gaze over the eggs with smiles.

Hearing another crack, I look to the pitch black scaled egg as cracks appear on it, while the hatchling inside the egg pushes against the broken shell. Finally, the hatchling is able to push his way through the egg, his body being covered by the other contents of the egg. Smiling warmly down at our hatchling, Toothless moves forward and starts to give him a bath, while more cracks are heard from the other eggs. Looking over to the snow scaled egg and the glowing blood red, black scaled egg, I watch as my other two hatchlings break out of their eggs.

Moving my muzzle forward, I sniff my two hatchlings before starting to give them a tongue bath as they whine out in protest. This only getting a chuckle from me as I carry on washing them with my tongue until they are covered with my saliva.

Moving over to Toothless as I finish bathing the hatchlings, I nuzzle the side of my face into hers as we let out purrs, while we gaze lovingly at our three hatchlings. The hatchlings playing with each other as they run around us. One of the hatchlings being a female that looks like me, only having snow coloured scales instead, with glowing sapphire blue eyes. The other two hatchlings being male, one of them looking like Alduin but with four legs instead of two and always having the blood red glow between his scales. While the last hatchling looks like me with some differences, these differences being that his tail ends with what could be a deadly jagged sword like spike if it wasn't dulled. The hatchling also has smooth scales on his underbelly and the inner parts of his legs, but the scales facing outwards are rough, the rough scales shaped so that a small spike is formed in the middle of them. While his eyes are the same forest green that mine used to be, only they are glowing.

" **They're beautiful.** "

Toothless purrs out as she rubs herself into me.

" **Of course** **they are beautiful, they get that mostly from you.** "

I purr out with a smirk, my answer getting a playful push from her, while I let out a chuckle as I lightly whip her ass check with my tail. This getting a pleasured yelp from her before she glares at me for teasing.

" **What? It's true and you know it.** "

I say with a smile as I look at her, before leaning forward and dragging my tongue across her lips as she shivers in arousal.

" **You're such a tease.** "

She moans to me, causing me to laugh out in amusement. Turning to look at our hatchlings, I smile at them before letting out a laugh as the Alduin look alike pounces onto my snout, clinging onto it as I move my snout up.

" **Are you going to cling onto me all day?** "

I say in amusement as he keeps on roaring at me and gnawing on my nose. Laughing at me, Toothless comes over and grabs the back of the hatchlings neck with her mouth, causing him to cry out in protest as she pulls him off me. Chuckling at him as she places him on the floor, he runs back at me when she lets go, causing me to laugh as I start to run around with him chasing me, while our other two hatchlings join in when I run pass them.

Giggling on as she watches me get chased by our hatchling, she takes off and flies out of the cave, coming back minutes later to find me on my back with our three hatchlings jumping up and down on my chest.

" **Toothless! Help!** "

I laugh out in glee as I wiggle around, while our hatchlings keep on jumping on my chest, the scene causing Toothless to laugh at me. Shaking her head at me, she starts heaving as her eye roll into the back of her head before chunks of Cod slide out of her mouth to the floor. Getting a breeze of the smell, our hatchlings turn and cry out in delight as they leap off of me towards the food, while Toothless makes her way over to me as she licks her lips.

Standing up as Toothless stands next to me, I look over to our hatchlings as they devour the food.

" **I think it's time we name them; don't you think?** "

I say, getting a nod from Toothless as she gazes over the female hatchling.

" **Odiizah.** " (Snow-ice-hunter.)

She says warmly, getting a smile from me as I look to the glowing Alduin look alike.

" **Vulahnah.** " (Dark-hunter-fury.)

I say with a smile, which Toothless mirrors before I look to our last hatchling.

" **Inrelal** **.** " (Master-Dominate-Destroy.)

I say with a smirk, which gets a shake of the head from Toothless as she giggles at me, before nuzzling the side of her face into mine.

" **I think they are perfect names.** "

She purrs to me as I nuzzle her back, while we watch our hatchlings eat with warm smiles.

[Author's note: That's the end of this chapter! Hoped you liked the fight scene! And thanks to all you people who sent me hatchling names! They helped me a lot! Anyway! Bye for now and I see you in the next chapter!]


	6. Captured

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Hello! I'm back! Sorry for the LONG wait, but my mind kind of died when trying to do this chapter ages ago. I kept on coming back but could never get the thought process going to write the chapter. But finally, I have! Also rewrote my story plan for this story, so I have a better idea of where it's going now. This chapter has also been Beta read! Anyway! You waited long enough, onward to the story!]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or Skyrim or any of their Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon** **speech** "

(Translations)

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or_ _a significance_ _to a word_ "

 **Chapter: 6 – Captured**

It has been a month since our hatchlings have hatched, and throughout this month. Most of mine and Toothless's time have been spent with our hatchlings, who have been growing and maturing fast. This is caused from them having my genes, as from Alduin's memories it is how my species are, which is the reason why humans didn't see hatchlings as it takes a couple of months for a hatchling to grow to their full size. All this time being spent at mountain tops out of sight by their parents until they are fully matured, which is when they will leave to carve out their own territory.

Toothless was saddened by this knowledge as was I, but our sadness was swiftly removed when our hatchlings said that they will never stop being our hatchlings. They also told us that they will claim some land in our nest or near it so that they will always be close by to visit, which calmed our worries of our hatchlings leaving us.

Through this month the humans in our nest have also been steadily increasing in their advancements, which is mainly caused by the gift of knowledge I gave to them. This being shown in how drastically their small village has changed as the blacksmiths put their new knowledge to work, while the healers directed them onto projects that will increase the health of the people that live in the village.

Two of these projects were the problem of clean water and toilets, which was solved by making a machine that cleaned water by turning it into steam, then letting this steam condensate into clean water. The toilets were solved by creating sewers that moved all the waste into a vast underground chamber, which is planned to have an enchanted device inside of it that will deposit the waste in an unknown location far away from the nest.

The village itself has grown as more buildings are built, and old temporary homes are replaced by new ones, while around the village is a wood wall for fortification from wildlife. This wall is planned to be replaced with stone and lookout towers, while crossbow emplacements will be along the wall as well.

These wooden walls were not for show, as they are always manned by guards, who are all volunteers that were warriors for their old villages. These guards are outfitted with the best armour and weapons that the blacksmiths can make, which are all made from Gronckle steel. The blacksmiths crafting the armour as well as weapons in likeness to the Nordic carved armour and weapons, which they heavily enchant before they class them as finished.

Along with the humans, the population of dragons in the nest have been steadily increasing as new dragons join each day. These dragons carving out their own territory in the nest, while some others have joined the human village at seeing how relaxing a human lifestyle can be like.

These select few dragons bring up the problem of humans not understanding them, which I fixed by making a thu'um that will turn the dragons into a true Dovah. This thu'um granting the ability to thu'um, which will let them speak Dovahzul and in turn, learn the human language so that they can commune with humans if they want to. By doing this, the dragons in the nest now have an unbreakable loyalty towards us, which is caused by me giving them more power as well as the side effect of how I turned them into true Dovah.

The way my thu'um turned them into true Dovah is by connecting my soul with theirs and using it to change as well as jumpstart their dragon soul, causing their soul to turn into a weak Dovah soul that will grow over time as it gets used to its mortal container. This contact with my soul caused all the reborn dragons to have a small connection to my soul, which in turn causes the Dovah's souls to be pulled towards me.

This pull towards my soul is causing all the Dovah's to want to be around me, which also causes them to become highly loyal and protective towards me. This being seen when an alpha arrived at my nest with the intention of killing my mate and me before taking control of my nest.

(Flashback – Hiccup's POV)

In a small valley that has a river running through it, laughter can be heard as numerous hatchlings play together as they splash around in the river. These hatchlings being watched by their parents who are all nestled up against their mates.

Smiling as I watch our hatchlings play around, who have all grown to be larger than a Great Dane and are still growing. I turn my gaze to Toothless, who is snuggled up against my side as we rest on the ground with our tails intertwined. Smiling at her as she stares at our hatchlings play with warmth in her eyes, I move my snout forward and bring out my tongue as I drag it tenderly over the side of her neck.

This brought a purr out of her as she stops watching our hatchlings and exposes more of her neck to me, which I attack with my tongue as she closes her eyes and lets out louder purrs. As I start sucking and nibbling on Toothless's neck, I gaze over the valley at all the other Dovah who are resting with their mates, before my eyes snap onto something flying towards the valley.

This something is a dragon alpha from what I can sense, which causes my eyes to turn to slits as I stop my actions towards Toothless and stand up as I start snarling. My actions caused Toothless to look to where I am glaring at, which causes her to let out her own growl when she sees what I am growling at before she runs over to our hatchlings.

Seeing that Toothless has got our hatchlings a safe distance away, which all the other dragons do. I focus all my attention on the approaching alpha that is trespassing on my territory, which causes me not to notice all the Dovah that have formed up behind me.

Looking on as the trespassing alpha comes closer, to the point that I can make out details of what it looks like, I gaze over its body as I see that the alpha is a Monstrous Nightmare. This Monstrous Nightmare had many scars all over its body, which seem to mostly be from other dragons.

I watch as the alpha lands in front of us with a cocky smirk as he looks around with arrogance, which causes my blood to boil as I let out a loud snarl at him. This caught his attention as he looks over at me and gazes over my body before he gives me a fang-filled smirk.

" **So, you must be this alpha I have heard about. Hmm, pathetic. It's going to be easy to kill you like the last alpha I killed.** " The Monstrous Nightmare says with arrogance lacing his words as he strides towards me, which causes my eyes to glow blood red as my body begins to shine as well. This sight causing the Monstrous Nightmare to halt in his stride as he looks at me with shock before it bleeds away to be replaced by arrogance again.

" **Do you think a little light show is going to stop me? Let's see how good it stands against me when-** "

" **Fus! Ro! Dah!** " The Monstrous Nightmare speaks only to be interrupted by a thu'um, which rips him off the floor and launches him into the air to land some distance away as he skids to a stop.

Blinking owlishly as the Dovah who thu'umed at the Monstrous Nightmare sprints past me, I gaze on as the Deadly Nadder pounces onto the Monstrous Nightmare and starts beating him to death with his barbed tail. This being done all the while he roars about needing to get through him first before he can get to me. The Deadly Nadder was shortly joined by many other Dovah as they all pounced on the screaming Monstrous Nightmare and ripped him to pieces.

(Flashback end)

Smiling at the memory of that arrogant alpha getting torn apart by the Dovah in my nest as I come out of my thoughts. I look around the room that I am currently inside of as I scratch the side of my neck with my right front paw. The room is made from a mixture of smooth stone and metal, while scattered around the room is furniture that you would find in a bedroom. This bedroom is located inside of the now completed stronghold, which has been built so that a dragon can effortlessly make their way around inside of it.

Where I am resting is the bed for the room, which is large and strong enough to hold a couple of adult dragons on it. The bed frame is made from smooth stone with metal decorating it so that it doesn't look dull. The mattress itself is enchanted so that it doesn't rip and never loses its softness, while another enchantment keeps it clean.

I snapped my gaze towards the entrance of the room as Toothless sprinted into the room and looked around frantically. I bolted off the bed and made my way over to her as she looked at me with alarm and fear in her eyes.

" **What's wrong, my liin?** (Mate)" I purr out softly as I came to a stop in front of her.

" **Odiizah is missing! And when I asked the hatchlings if they saw her, they said no, and then Vulahnah sprinted off to track her down. I don't know where they have gone! Inrelal is still in the leret** (nest) **currently asking around to see if anyone has seen her.** " Toothless cried out as she panicked, which caused me to grab hold of her head with my tail as I made her look at me.

" **I'll go and find them, you stay here and make sure Inrelal doesn't leave the leret (nest) to look for them as well. Can you do that for me?** " I softly ask as Toothless calms down in my hold and nods at me with tears in her eyes.

Letting go of her head as I smile at her, I sprint past her as I fly through the corridors and finally exit the stronghold, following the magicka pull of the tracker that I put on each of our hatchlings just in case something happened to them.

(Time-skip)

Coming to a halt as I hover in the air, I looked around at the destruction in front of me with wide eyes. In front of me is what used to be a stronghold, which isn't recognisable as one anymore. The stronghold's stone watch towers are all in ruins, as though they had all been blasted apart. The stone walls of the stronghold are almost all molten slag. All around the stronghold are hundreds of humans that are either ripped apart, burnt to charcoal, frozen to death; and some seem to be partially eaten as well. This being deduced by whole bodies being absent except an arm or a leg, which has a large pool of blood around them.

All throughout the stronghold, blood can be seen splattered onto its walls, while fires still rage on as they seem to eat away at the stone that they have smothered. The flames are joined by ice that encases parts of the stronghold, which have humans inside of them with terrified expressions frozen onto their faces.

Lightly landing in the middle of the stronghold, I looked around at all the destruction before following the trail of carnage that moves deeper into the stronghold. The further I go the more blood I find as I look up at a human that has been embedded headfirst into the stone roof, which has cracks running through it as blood drips through these cracks. This makes me believe that the corridor above me is likely filled with ripped apart humans as well.

Coming to a stop at the end of the corridor while I looked at the section of floor in front of me that has collapsed into a room below. I gaze into the room below me, which caused my eyes to turn to slits when I saw large cages against the walls that have all been ripped open. These cages all had the scents of dragons on them, which made me snarl as I saw the blood that was inside of these cages.

Jumping down into the room filled with cages, I looked around the room to see ripped apart humans sown all around the room. Thankfully no dragons are among the corpses, which means whatever did this must have freed the dragons after dealing with the humans. Halting in my looking around as my gaze lands on a cage that has been shredded to pieces, I walk over to what's left of the cage and take in the scent that is hanging around it.

The scent caused my body to stiffen before my eyes start to shine blood red as does my body, which begins to shake in rage as I melt the remains of the cage with my fire. The reason for my fury coming from the fact that the cage has the scent of Odiizah all over it and the light scent of Vulahnah as well.

Letting out a booming roar of pure rage that promises agonising death to anyone who gets in my way, I sprinted towards where the tracker says my hatchlings are. As I rushed towards my hatchlings, I picked up multiple scents of dragons that matched the cages in that room as well as the scent of humans. This made me forget about using the corridors as I start slamming through the walls of the stronghold, leaving a trail of destruction behind me.

Getting nearer to my hatchlings as I broke through another wall, I heard the screaming of humans and the roars of dragons from behind the wall in front of me. This wall met the same fate as all the walls before it as I lowered my head and rammed into the wall. The wall blasted apart under the force of my hit as chunks of stone flew everywhere, while most of the wall fell onto a group of humans that were fighting the dragons that had been set loose. One of these humans luckily had the wall fall all around him without getting hurt. This luck quickly left though, as I snapped my jaws down onto him.

My powerful jaws cut him in half as I threw my head back and swallowed the part in my mouth before I focused my sight on a group of humans that were hiding behind a half-destroyed wall. These humans were using crossbows as they used the wall cover to protect them from the dragons, while at the same time shooting all the dragon in range.

Tilting my head to the side as a crossbow bolt zipped past me, I snarled as I locked eyes on the crossbow-wielding humans and started to make my way over to them as I ripped apart all the humans in my path. My targets switched all their focus to me as they shot bolt after bolt at me, which merely broke on contact with my scales.

Making my way towards my prey as I don't bother to dodge their shots anymore, I halt in my tracks as I hear someone use the Unrelenting Force thu'um. The thu'um travelling across the room as it blasts away all the humans in its path before it reaches the crossbow-wielding humans. Their stone cover turning against them as it is demolished into chunks and is blasted into the humans hiding behind it.

Looking towards where the thu'um came from, I see Vulahnah standing in the middle of many ripped apart humans. His body is completely covered in blood as he stares at the humans with his glowing blood red eyes that are filled with pure hate. Hiding behind him is Odiizah who watches on as her brother rips apart any human who gets close to her.

Seeing how brutally my hatchling killed the humans, I now know that he was the one who laid waste to the stronghold as I watch him rip a war hammer out of a human's hand so that he can beat him to death with it. Looking around I can see that there is only a small number of humans left, I turn to the largest group and breathe in.

" **Sos! Ag!** " (Blood! Burn!) I thu'um as a wave of red energy smashes into the group of humans before they all start screaming. Watching on as the humans wither on the floor in agony as the blood inside of them begins to boil. I turn and watch as a Changewing kills the last human by spitting acid inside his mouth when he lets out a war cry.

Feeling something impact my chest, I looked down to see Odiizah as she buries her head in my chest and cries. This caused me to let out calming purrs as I nuzzled her head with mine and wrap her up in my wings, while Vulahnah stands some distance from us as blood drops off him to make a puddle under him.

" **You make me proud, kul.** (son)" I purr out as I smile warmly at Vulahnah, who smiles back at me as he moves over to me and nuzzles his head against mine. Doing so covered the side of my face with blood, which made me smirk at him before I grab hold of him and start cleaning all the blood off him. While I was doing this, he complained as Odiizah giggled at him, only to start whining as well when I start cleaning her too.

Letting go of my hatchlings, I lick off the last bit of blood, which causes them to moan out in relief before they move away and glare at me. This only causes me to chuckle at them before I gaze around at all the other dragons in the room. The dragons are all different species, but they're mostly the typical dragons that you would find in the area.

" **What is this place, and are there more of them?** " I demand as I looked around at the dragons, before an old Deadly Nadder steps forward, who I turn my gaze to.

" **There are more of these all over the place. They collect** **dragons** **and then send them off to somewhere. They are never heard from again after that. But I have heard of a Changewing who escaped from where they send them.** **He** **or** **she** **is currently hiding on an island some distance away from here.** " The deadly Nadder says as she looks me over at not seeing a dragon like me before. Snarling at her answer as I think about there being other strongholds that are capturing dragons, and would capture my hatchlings too if they had the chance. Something they have already proven capable of doing. Letting out a breath of steam from my nostrils as I come out of my thoughts, I gaze around at the dragons in the room as they all stare at me.

" **I'm leaving with my hatchlings. If any of you want to join my leret,** (nest) **follow me.** " I say before making my way out of the stronghold, making sure that my hatchlings are near me as I do and keeping my eyes out for any surviving humans.

(Time-skip)

Nudging open the door in front of me as I gaze into my bedroom, I look towards my bed and see Toothless laying on it as she holds Inrelal close to her. Holding onto him like he will vanish if he leaves her sight, which Inrelal doesn't mind as he is currently asleep in her hold. Inrelal looks like he hasn't gotten any sleep, which he probably hasn't as he most likely spent all day looking around the nest for his hatch mates.

Hearing the door open, her head snaps up in my direction with a hope-filled look, I smile at her and open the door fully. Thus, causing Toothless to cry out in relief as Odiizah and Vulahnah run into the room and jump onto her, which wakes up Inrelal as he tiredly gazes around to see what woke him up. When his gaze finally lands on his hatch mates his eyes widen before he bolts towards them with a cry of happiness. His hatch mates purr to him as he nuzzles them, while Toothless lets out purrs of joy as she smothers her hatchlings in licks.

Smiling as I walked up to the bed, watching as Toothless starts checking over our hatchlings for injuries. I looked over to Inrelal and beam at him as I give his head a lick.

" **You should go back asleep, kul.** (son) **They will be here when you awaken, don't worry.** " I purr out as I see how tired he is, which I can see is from him barely keeping his bloodshot eyes open while he casts a look to his hatch mates, before nodding to me.

" **Ok, bormah.** (father)" Inrelal manages to say with some difficulty before he moves to lay against Toothless' side and falls asleep seconds after he closes his eyes. His hatch mates join him some minutes later as they huddle against him and fall asleep before Toothless drapes her wing over them in a makeshift blanket.

Turning my head to Toothless as I open my mouth to speak, I come to a halt as Toothless smashes her scaled lips into mine, and brings me into a love filled kiss. The desire within me causes me to purr as I feel her tongue move around the inside of my mouth before she attacks my tongue. Her tongue caresses mine in a loving embrace as she leans more into the kiss, which causes my purr to turn into a growl as I take control of the kiss.

Tilting my head as I open my jaws, I move forward as I lock jaws with Toothless before I plunge my tongue inside her muzzle. My tongue wraps around hers as I start caressing and squeezing it in my hold. My actions cause her to shiver as she gazes into my eyes with lust, before they bulge in shock when I shove my tongue down her throat. Purring at the wet gag she lets out as she feels my tongue move around inside her gullet, I push my tongue as far as it can go inside her throat before I pull away.

My tongue slips out of her throat and gives her tongue one last fondle before it leaves her mouth with a string of our mixed saliva following it. Unlocking my jaws from hers as I drag my tongue over her lips to collect the saliva that is coating them, I pull away as I lick my own lips and smirk at the state I have put Toothless in.

Toothless is currently panting with half-lidded eyes as she stares at me with lust, while her body shakes slightly as she barely controls herself from pouncing onto me and riding me in front of our sleeping hatchlings.

" **You can do anything you want with me when we mate. I think that's a good enough reward for bringing back our hatchlings.** " Toothless purrs out in between pants as she nuzzles the side of my head, which causes my smirk to widen as I purr back at her and move my head to give her lips a loving lick.

" **Oh, but I know of an even better reward you can give me.** " I purr as I rub my lips against hers affectionally, while I gaze into her half lidden eyes. What I said causing her to raise an eyebrow at me as I move my muzzle to her neck and start attacking it with my tongue.

" **And what reward would that be?** " Toothless purrs while she grunts and moans in between words as I start nibbling her neck.

" **I get to have you for a whole day. Then I won't need to choose what I want to do to you as I will do them all to you. I'll keep on fucking you repeatedly in all the ways I want to. And when I have done everything I want to your beautiful body, I'm sure that you might have some things you want me to do to you. That is if I haven't done them already.** " I purr into her ear with deep lust vibrating through my voice before I slowly drag my tongue over her ear.

What I said causes Toothless to shiver in excitement as she lets out a whimper at the thought of a whole day of mating before she lets out a pleasured moan. This being caused by me pulling her ear into my jaws as I start sucking and nibbling on it.

" **Yes.** " Toothless whimpers out as I give her ear a strong suck before I pull away with her ear slipping out of my lips now covered in my saliva.

" **What?** " I ask as I smirk at her before I move my muzzle to her throat and start attacking it with my mouth again.

" **Yes! You can have me for a whole day.** " Toothless gasps out loudly as I lock my jaw around her whole throat, and start caressing her jugular with my tongue. This act increases her lust at the dominating action as I have her at my complete mercy with just a clench of my powerful jaws. Eyes shining with lust at Toothless agreeing to be utterly submissive to me for a whole day, I give her jugular a hard suck before pulling away as I gaze into her eyes.

" **Good, Good. But sadly, I will need to wait to have you for a whole day. Especially with what happened to our hatchlings today and what I have found out.** " I purr out, before growling as I think about the humans who took one of our hatchlings. What I said got a whine from Toothless at needing to wait, before she too growls when I mention our hatchlings.

" **What happened? Someone took our hatchlings, didn't they? I'll hunt down every single one of them and force them to eat their own intestines after I rip them out.** " Toothless snarls out as the lust that was once in her eyes are replaced by an inferno of pure rage.

" **There are these strongholds that are manned by humans. These humans capture dragons and then take them off to somewhere else. I found our hatchlings in one of these strongholds.** " I snarl out in answer, as I bare my teeth in anger, which Toothless copies as her body shakes with fury.

" **Where are the other strongholds? If one has the guts to take our hatchlings the rest will too.** " Toothless hisses out through her bared teeth as she subconsciously moves her tail around our hatchlings in a protective way.

" **I don't know, but I will start sending out Dovah to locate them. There was also a dragon from the stronghold that told me about a Changewing that managed to escape where they all send them. He or she is currently hiding on an island, which I know the location of. The humans from the stronghold only captured Odiizah.** " I say with a frown as my mind focuses on ways to get rid of all the strongholds quickly, while I also think about how many humans are working together to gather dragons to take them somewhere. Their numbers were probably in the hundreds, which was not counting the large number of humans that must be where they are sending the dragons.

What I said caused Toothless to glare at the mattress as she thought over what I had told her, before she snaps her head up at me when I move the topic back onto our hatchlings again.

" **But you said that you found Odiizah and Vulahnah inside of the stronghold?** " Toothless says with confusion, which causes me to smirk at her as I gaze to where our hatchlings are with pride.

" **Yes, I found them there. But Vulahnah was there by choice. He managed to track Odiizah all the way to the stronghold, which he then laid siege to as he carved his way to her through all the humans that were trying to stop him. When I arrived, the stronghold was in ruins with ripped apart humans splattered all over the place. I found him in a room protecting Odiizah from the last humans in the stronghold as the dragons he set free battled them.** " I purr out with pride as my eyes shine with happiness at what lengths Vulahnah will go to in order to protect his family. What I said caused Toothless to freeze with wide eyes, before her lips move into a smile, while she gazed down warmly to where Vulahnah is covered by her wing.

" **I shouldn't be surprised. Not with how close** **he** **is to Odiizah and Inrelal. He would go to war against an entire nest just by himself if they just looked threateningly at his hatch mates.** " Toothless says with a warm smile as she rests her head on her paws, while she watches as I climb onto the bed. She let out a purr when I laid down in such a way so that she is partly under me, which let her feel my weight pinning her down so that she feels dominated. This position is the one she loves the most as she shudders and lets out a purr, while I smirk down at her as I start dragging my tongue over the back of her neck.

" **Now that we know about these humans, I think we should start building up our** **defences** **and get ready to go on the offensive as well.** " I say after a couple of minutes as I stop licking and nibbling on Toothless' neck, which makes her let out a whine at the loss of my mouth.

" **But then that means that you will be busy for weeks.** " Toothless sighs out in disappointment as she pouts, which causes me to let out a purr as I gaze down at her.

" **That's why I am going to get a Dovah to become my general so that I don't need to do all the work. Which will let me spend more time with you and our hatchlings.** " I purr out as I gaze down at her and give her pouting lips a loving lick, which causes her to purr as she smiles up at me.

" **Who is it you are going to choose? It will need to be somebody who is strong and knows how to lead.** " Toothless asks as she licks me back when I try to lick her lips again.

" **Well, its nobody from our nest. I guess you know who Durnehviir is from the memories you got from me when we first mated.** " I purr out with a toothy smirk as she looks at me with confusion before her eyes widen in shock when memories of who Durnehviir is comes to her. Her reaction to who Durnehviir is makes me chuckle as my eyes shine with amusement.

[Author's note: And that's the end of the chapter! It looks like Durnehviir is going to be showing up soon. What do you think his reaction will be towards Hiccup having all the knowledge and power of Alduin and the Dragonborn?

To those of you who haven't heard, I am now telling you which story I will be updating next in the last author's notes. So! I feel kind of bad for making you wait so long, so you are getting another chapter for this story!

Also, as you might have seen in this chapter, a BIG lemon is coming up, which will be in the next chapter! And like I do for my other story. Getting your chosen mate to notice you. You can send me what you want to be done in this lemon, and I will write it if I like it. The lemon is, as I said, going to be BIG. So multiple requests will probably make its way into the lemon, while others I like will be put in later chapters as lemons as well.

Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. Don't forget to review and I will see you in the next chapter!]


	7. Romans and a dragon General

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: I'm back! Sorry for the long waits, I do try to write as often as I can, but I been busy doing other stuff lately. Just to let you know! I will be updating all my HTTYD Fics first before moving on to my Harry Potter Fics. Also, this chapter is all in third person! Tell me what you think, should I stick to writing like this? Anyway! Onward to the story!]

[This chapter contains lemons! So, if you're offended anyway by that, there will be a notice at the beginning and end, so you know where to skip!]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and Skyrim or any of its Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon** **speech** "

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

Chapter: Romans and a dragon General.

" **Are you sure about this?** " Toothless says in worry as she stands behind Hiccup, who is currently staring at the open space before them. Both currently being on top of a mountain as the sun shines down its light onto them.

" **Yes, Liin. He was friends with the** **dovahkiin** **and was quite happy every time he** **was summoned** **outside the soul cairn. If I am right, he will be cut off from the soul cairn when he is summoned and won't need to go back, which I am sure he will be grateful** **for** **. Dovah also** **follow** **the strongest, so having the combined power of the** **dovahkiin** **and Alduin the world eater will make him at least listen before attacking when he sees that it wasn't the** **dovahkiin** **who summoned him.** " Hiccup replies as he turns around and nuzzles Toothless, who purrs as she nuzzles him back. Stepping back as he gives her a lick on the lips, Hiccup turns around and walks forward before stopping when he is some distance away from Toothless.

" **Durnehviir!** " Hiccup thu'ums, causing purple energy to gather in front of him as it creates a body.

(Author note: They are going to be talking in Dovahzul for this bit, so I wrote it in English to make it easier.)

" **Dragonborn! Why haven't you summoned me for so long?** " Durnehviir rumbles out as he looks around for the Dovahkiin before his eyes come to a halt on Hiccup, which causes his eyes to narrow.

" **Greetings, Durnehviir. I'm afraid to say that the** **Dragonborn** **died while fighting Alduin, Alduin used a thu'um to bind their souls together before he died, taking the** **Dragonborn** **with him.** " Hiccup says as Durnehviir lowers his head at the news. " **Then it is a sad day** **not to have** **the** **Dragonborn** **protect Tamriel** **; they** **were** **hopeless without him from what I have heard from him. Always needing him to do trivial jobs which they couldn't do themselves.** " Durnehviir says as hiccup smiles as he has the memories of these trivial jobs.

" **But one thing that doesn't add up is who you are and why YOU know the shout to summon** **me.** " Durnehviir says as he stares at hiccup with narrowed eyes.

" **I could tell you, but I think it will be easier to use a shout so that you can see my memories. You won't doubt what I am saying then.** " Hiccup says as Durnehviir looks for dishonesty before he nods in permission to use the shout, his body tense waiting for an attack though.

" **Mind! Knowledge! Transfer!** " Hiccup shouts out as silver strands of magic are absorbed into Durnehviir's mind as he closes his eyes, sorting through all the memories of who and what I am as well as watching the last battle between Alduin and the Dragonborn.

" **Alduin but** **Dragonborn** **as** **well.** " Durnehviir says as he looks at Hiccup with curiosity. " **Both powerful enough to destroy worlds but those powers combined? You have transcended into a divine with the power you now hold. And in a world where there are no divines but those that are created by humans to challenge you, you could conquer this whole world if you wanted to. So, why haven't you.** " Durnehviir asks as he looks Hiccup over as Hiccup starts to chuckle.

" **Why should I? I don't need or want the world under my control. All I need is a safe place, a haven that I can shape and mould, w** **here humans and dragons can live in harmony.** **But I am not a fool** **; I** **know there will be times where we will need to fight. That's why I am creating an army,** **and** **this army needs a general. I was hoping you will fill this role for me.** " Hiccup answers as Durnehviir listens with all his attention before he stares at Hiccup in shock at the end.

" **You want me as a general?** " Durnehviir asks with shock. " **Yes.** " Hiccup says with a smirk. " **And before you say, you should be cut off from the soul cairn as you have** **been summoned** **beyond their** **reach.** " Hiccup says as his smirk turns into a smile as he sees Durnehviir body freeze at hearing about not being called back to the soul cairn.

" **I'm free…** " Durnehviir breathes out with happiness filling his voice as he looks around the best he can with his dead eyes, looking at the world that he is now free in before his gaze settles back onto Hiccup.

" **Nothing I can do will ever repay what you have done. You gave me back my life, my freedom.** " Durnehviir says with reverence before he bows down to Hiccup. " **I'll become your general** **; I'll** **make sure you have the strongest army out there, I'll make sure that anything that attacks what belongs to you will gravely regret it. I'll protect you and your family for my internal life.** " Durnehviir swears as he stays bowed while Hiccup smiles as does Toothless at seeing that we have gained a powerful ally that now has unbreaking loyalty to us.

" **Stand, there is no reason to bow when we are** **alone.** " Hiccup says as he moves to stand in front of Durnehviir as Durnehviir does as ordered. " **And a friend shouldn't bow to a friend.** " Hiccup carries on saying as he smiles at Durnehviir who slowly smiles back.

" **Friend.** " Durnehviir says as if it is a foreign concept. " **Wasn't the** **Dragonborn** **your friend?** " Toothless asks with confusion at hearing how Durnehviir has reacted at Hiccup calling him a friend.

" **Yes, he was. But he was my only friend. My body pushes people away from me as they only see an undead beast.** " Durnehviir says with a sad look as Hiccup and Toothless look on in understanding. " **Hiccup will be able to help with that.** " Toothless says after some thought as she looks at Hiccup. " **Well, I don't know. It probably will help.** " Hiccup says in thought as he realises what Toothless is probably thinking of, all the while Durnehviir looks back and forth between them with shock but most of all hope.

" **You can fix my body?** " Durnehviir asks with hope coursing through his voice. " **Yes, I created a shout that heals the body. It should work on you, might need to be used more than once with how damaged your body is.** " Hiccup says in thought as Durnehviir vibrates with happiness at the prospect of having his old body back. " **Just try it, if it fails we can always try to make a new shout to change his body back to what it used to be like.** " Toothless says as she circles Durnehviir's body, looking at the extent of damage done to it as she sees that Hiccup is right about maybe needing to use the shout more than once to fix the damage.

" **Ok, it won't hurt to** **try.** " Hiccup says as he stands back from Durnehviir as does toothless before he breathes in.

" **Body! Regrow! Mend!** " Hiccup shouts out as gold energy pours out of his mouth and surrounds Durnehviir before sinking into his body as every bone exposed is covered by missing muscle as all the dead skin gains a healthier colour before the healing stops. Durnehviir's body looking better than what it looked like but with still a lot more to go, which Hiccup corrects as he keeps thu'uming each time the shout stops.

Not before long hiccup stops with one last thu'um as Durnehviir isn't recognisable anymore, his body restored to what it looked like before as healthy dark brown scales are seen with powerful muscle showing all over his body. His claws, horns and teeth are not decomposing anymore as they are now in their prime, razor-sharp ready to tear anything to pieces. All this Durnehviir looks over with his blue eyes filled with raw emotion as tears gather in his eyes as he looks at his body which he thought he had forever lost.

Hiccup and Toothless watching on with warm smiles as Durnehviir looks over his body like it is going to revert to normal any second before he looks over to Hiccup and before Hiccup can react pounces onto him. This gets a yelp out of Hiccup as he is knocked onto the floor as Toothless growls before she sees that Durnehviir is just hugging Hiccup the best he can as he purrs while he says thank you repeatedly.

All the while Hiccup smiles as he hugs Durnehviir back before telling him that he needs to get off otherwise Toothless is likely to drag him off. This caused him to blush as he quickly gets off me as Toothless smirks as before I can get up she sits on my stomach.

" **Hey! What's this for?** " Hiccup whines at being trapped on the floor. " **Just showing Durnehviir that you are mine and that I am also the boss in the relationship.** " Toothless says with a smirk as Hiccup blushes as he stutters. " **Th-that's not true!** " Hiccup shouts out as Toothless smirk widens. " **You keep telling yourself that honey.** " Toothless says back, causing Hiccup to pout.

All the while Durnehviir watches on with a smile, seeing how different Hiccup is to Alduin as Alduin wouldn't act or let anyone act like this towards him.

(Time skip, five days later.)

" **WHAT WAS THAT! I SAID TO THU'UM! NOT TO SPIT ALL OVER THE PLACE!** " A loud booming voice roars as the ground shakes. This roar coming from a valley that is filled with dragons as the roaring dragon turns out to be Durnehviir. Hiccup and Toothless watching this as they overlook the training from the edge of the valley, which happens to be great fun to them as they learn all new ways to insult someone from Durnehviir as he trains all the dragons.

Durnehviir started this training a day after he got summoned as he used that day to get accustomed to his old body and the new land that he is in. The days since then becoming a routine as Durnehviir would wake every dragon up at the break of dawn and make them have a Kilometre flight around the nest, having humans from the village hiding around the nest to train the dragons to spot enemies and so that the humans also train at hiding from a dragon. This made it so that as the humans get better at hiding, the dragons need to get better at spotting them.

After this flight would be ground fitness, the dragons getting tied to boulders of varying sizes which they need to drag across the ground until they are told to stop by Durnehviir. Durnehviir only telling them to stop when they are on the edge of collapsing. Following this will be sparing between dragons after they have had some rest and the training finishes off with them training in their thu'um.

All this training Durnehviir joins in on to show the dragons under his command that he won't put them through anything that he can't, which only pushes the dragons on further to get to the level of power Durnehviir has achieved. Included in this training is Durnehviir insulting them and doing anything to get under their scale to cause them to snap back, which only causes Durnehviir to make them have another fly around the nest as he slowly makes them not even twitch when insulted in any way so that the enemy can't use words against them in battle.

" **Even after a short** **time,** **you can see that the training is working.** " Toothless says with amusement as they watch Durnehviir go on a ten-minute insulting rant to the dovah who spat all over the place. The dovah only giving the slightest of twitches to show that the insults are affecting him, but he stands there taking them as he calms himself. This rant finishing with Durnehviir looking down at him with the glare of all glares as the dovah's twitch settles down as Durnehviir huffs and moves onto someone else as the dovah lets out a breath of relief as he is left alone.

" **Doesn't help that Durnehviir is enjoying** **this.** " Hiccup says with a chuckle as Toothless nods in agreement before she smiles as she looks up at hearing wingbeats. The wing beats are coming from Odiizah and Inrelal who land close to them as Toothless purrs, getting up off the floor as she makes her way over to her hatchlings with Hiccup following next to her.

" **Monah! Bormah!"** (Mother! Father!) Odiizah and Inrelal shout out as they run over to them, purring when they get close as they nuzzle Toothless and Hiccup who do the same back.

" **Where's your** **zeymah** **?"** (brother?) Hiccup asks as he looks around for Vulahnah, causing Toothless to look around as well. " **He's out taking care of the trappers** **again.** " Odiizah says with her head lowered as she remembers about being captured. " **What!** " toothless shouts out in alarm while I frown at picking up something in what she said. " **What do you mean by** _ **again?**_ " Hiccup says as he looks down at Odiizah who gulps at letting that slip as Toothless eyes widen. " **After we came back from that place he has been going out every day to take care of any trappers he** **finds.** " Odiizah answers as she lowers herself to the ground as she doesn't look into our eyes. " **And you didn't think you should have said anything earlier! What if he gets captured** **as** **you did!** " Toothless shouts out in panic as Odiizah whimpers before hiccup moves over to toothless and holds her to calm her down as Inrelal does the same to Odiizah. " **Vulahnah can take care of himself tooth, but we will be having a word with him when he gets** **back.** " Hiccup says to Toothless who growls. " **More than just words!** " Toothless says with fury as Odiizah and Inrelal gulp as seeing their mother's fury, which is lucky not aimed at them as they feel pity for Vulahnah when he gets back.

" **And don't think I've forgotten about you both! No Cod today for food and your grounded as well!** " Toothless yells out, causing Odiizah and Inrelal to whine out. " **You heard her, back to the cave you two, be lucky that the punishment isn't** **worse.** " Hiccup says with a light glare as the hatchlings eyes widen at there being worse punishment as they quickly retreat to the cave.

" **What are we going to do? They are growing up so fast.** " Toothless whines out as her fury switches to sadness. " **We can do what we can only do, be there for them. They will always be our hatchling** **; age** **doesn't matter.** " Hiccup purrs to Toothless who smiles slightly at his words as she nuzzles him. " **What would I do without you?** " Toothless purrs as she licks Hiccup's lips, which causes Hiccup to purr as he licks her back before he pulls away. This causing Toothless to whine which stops as she sees Hiccup looking in the distance.

" **It looks like our hatchling is** **back.** " Hiccup says with narrowed eyes as he looks at the dragon in the air, which can only be Vulahnah with the red glow coming from the dragon. Vulahnah glides his way over to where Hiccup and Toothless is standing as he comes down for a landing.

When he lands, he gulps as he looks at Hiccup and Toothless only to see them glaring at him. " **Ummm, hi?** " Vulahnah weakly says as he plays with a rock on the ground, knowing that he is in big trouble.

(Hour of telling off from a glaring Toothless and Hiccup.)

Vulahnah looks at the ground as he is not able to look up into his parent's eyes as he knows that there will be disappointment in them. This causing Hiccup to sigh as he moves over to Vulahnah and lifts his head with his tail, which only helps a bit as Vulahnah looks out from the corner of his eyes.

" **Vulahnah** **, look at me.** " Hiccup commands, which Vulahnah reluctantly does as he sees that Hiccup's eyes are more filled with worry than anything else. " **I know that you can take care of yourself, Kul.** (Son.) **You showed me that when you saved your** **briinah** (Sister) **but you must understand that even if you** **can** **take down an army without a** **scratch,** **we will still worry when you do so as you are our hatchling. We would destroy worlds to keep you safe, we will always see you as our hatchling,** **and** **we will never stop doing so. You may not see it now, but you will see when you have hatchlings of your own how much they mean to you.** " Hiccup says as Vulahnah's eyes water as he hugs hiccup at the end, which Toothless joins in on as they both hug him the best they can as she nuzzles and licks him.

" **The main reason that we are angry is that you didn't tell us, Vulahnah. What would happen if you got captured and we didn't know that you left the nest? It would have been some time before we knew you were missing. We let you go out there and explore as we know that you are in the nest, where it is safe. But every time you go out of the nest we want to know, we won't stop you, we know that we can't. But we need to know that you are out of the nest just in case something happens.** " Toothless says in a soft voice as she holds Vulahnah.

" **I promise that I will tell you every time I leave the nest** **monah** **,** **bormah.** " Vulahnah swears as he nuzzles toothless. " **That is all we ask.** " Toothless purrs before she breaks the hug. " **Don't think this means you are punishment free,** **you're grounded** **with your zeymah** (Brother) **and briinah**. (sister)" Toothless says with a glare as Vulahnah whines but takes the punishment, knowing there could be worse punishments as he takes flight and heads to the cave to join his siblings.

" **Can't today just be a calm, relaxing one?** " Toothless groans out as she sits down while Hiccup moves up to her. " **You know that we aren't that lucky.** " Hiccup chuckles as he sits down by Toothless side and drapes his right wing over her. " **Hey, we have plenty of luck.** " Toothless grumbles back as Hiccup smiles as he pulls her to him so that she is leaning against him.

" **Maybe we do, I did shoot you down only for us to become mates.** " Hiccup purrs as he drags his tongue over Toothless neck, causing her to shudder. " **True.** " Toothless purrs back. " **Alpha!** " A voice yells out, causing Hiccup and Toothless to groan. " **Yes?** " Hiccup asks as he looks at the red-scaled Changewing that has interrupted his alone time with Toothless.

" **Unknown humans have been spotted at sea. Ten ships full of them heading towards the nest.** " The Changewing says in a nervous voice as he looks in the direction where the ships are. " **The ships are an unknown make as well, so they aren't Vikings.** " The Changewing adds on as he looks back at Hiccup who is frowning. " **Show me. Tooth, go and tell Durnehviir. It looks like we might have some invaders.** " Hiccup says to Toothless, Toothless nodding as she spreads her wings and flies towards Durnehviir while Hiccup flies off with the Changewing leading him towards the unknown ships.

(Time skip)

" **You are right** **; these** **aren't Viking** **ships.** " Hiccup says as he stands on the edge of a cliff overlooking the shoreline of the nest. The Changewing standing next to him as he looks out at the ships as well which are currently anchoring as the humans on board exit their ships to make their way onto the shoreline.

" **Do you know who they are then?** " The Changewing asks as he looks at how fast the humans are building a temporary base as they unload all manner of equipment off the ships.

" **Yes, I do.** **They** **call themselves Romans.** " Hiccup says with a frown as he thinks, trying to find out why they have come to his nest with this many ships, which only point towards one thing.

" **They look like imperials to me.** " A voice rumbles as Hiccup looks back to see Durnehviir walking up to him with Toothless by his side. " **Hmm, you could say that they are the imperials of this world with how much they have in common.** " Hiccup replies as he looks back down at the Romans as Durnehviir looks over him down at the Romans as well while Toothless comes up to stand by Hiccup's side. " **Do you have everyone ready? Because there is only one reason why they would bring that many ships.** " Hiccup asks as he keeps his eyes on the Romans.

" **Every dovah and human is ready, but I don't know why you wanted them ready, you could take care of all these joor** (mortal) **by** **yourself.** " Durnehviir says as he looks down at Hiccup. " **If I deal with everything myself, nobody would do anything as they would rely on me to do it for them. I won't have my subjects become lax.** " Hiccup says as he looks back at Durnehviir who nods at now understanding his reasoning.

" **We should send some humans in first, to talk and see if we can deal with this with no bloodshed.** " Toothless says as she looks over at Hiccup, who frowns. " **I won't risk the life of a human tooth, but we can send in one of the outcasts. They are expendable."** Hiccup says back, which causes Toothless to smile at seeing that her mate won't go straight to violence if he can avoid it.

" **I'll go and grab some of the outcasts then.** " The Changewing says before he flies off towards the nearest mine while Hiccup looks along the shoreline at all the Romans. " **Durnehviir. I need Scauldrons in the water ready to take care of the ships so that the Romans have no escape. Have Deadly Nadders as well as Gronckles along this cliff ready to rain down spikes on the infantry and fireballs on any siege weapons they have. I also want a shield wall ready to push the Romans back into the water where they are easy prey to the Scauldrons. Can't have the dragons do all the work.** " Hiccup orders, which Durnehviir nods to with a fang-filled smirk before he flies back to where he has gathered all the dovah and humans.

" **Hopefully this is over** **fast.** " Hiccup says as he moves over so that his side is against Toothless side as he nuzzles her neck and breathes in her scent. " **Probably will be over fast. They won't expect us.** " Toothless purrs as she nuzzles Hiccup back.

(Time skip.)

" **This doesn't look good.** " A deadly Nadder says which everyone agrees with as they watch the three outcasts approach the Romans who have all moved into formation as archers notch their arrows and aim at the outcast before letting loose. Two of the outcasts drooping to the ground dead as the last one gets shot in the knees so that he can't run as the Romans move up and capture the outcast.

" **It looks like they don't want to** **talk.** " Hiccup says as he moves up to the edge of the cliff and nods towards Durnehviir, who smirks as he breathes in before letting out a ground-shaking roar. This roar being joined by hundreds more as the Romans on the shoreline scramble around as they all get into formation as they watch the edge of the cliff get filled with dragons looking down at them. The bottom of the cliff shimmering as more than a hundred humans reveals as they form up into a shield wall while screams of agony are heard out in the sea.

This causing the Romans to look back to their ships to see Scauldrons spraying the decks of the ships with boiling water as they kill everyone on board. The Scauldrons circling the ships to guard them when they have taken care of everyone on board.

" **Fire.** " Hiccup growls, which is replied by all the Nadders raining down their spikes onto the Romans as they quickly form up into a Tortoise. The tortoise only stopping most of the spikes but not fairing well when the Gronckles fire hits as it tears apart the formation, which lets the Nadders pick off the Romans blown out of formation.

" **Stay here and command in my place. I'm going to go down and brake that tortoise.** " Hiccup says to Durnehviir as he opens his wings before he dives off the cliff edge.

(With the Romans.)

"Hold formation!" The general shouts out as another volley of spikes rain down on them before a loud roar is heard that sends chills down everyone's spines as they see a large black beast diving down towards them. This causing the general's eyes to narrow.

"Javelins!" The general shouts as everyone move so that the tortoise now has javelins jutting out every small gap, while at the back of the tortoise two lines of Romans brake formation to aim their javelins at the approaching beast. When given the order too they throw their javelins before they quickly get back into formation so that they are aren't hit by any of the spikes still raining down on them.

Seeing the javelins speeding towards him, Hiccup only smirks as he breathes in. " **Fus Roh Dah!** " Hiccup thu'ums as his shout travels through the air and hits all the javelins, pushing them back towards the tortoise but at around the speeds of a bullet. His thu'um colliding with the front of the tortoise and throwing everyone back while the speeding javelins strike the back of the tortoise. The javelins breaking through the shields with no trouble and spearing through the Romans underneath, spearing them to the floor.

This one thu'um shattering the Romans tortoise as the power of the thu'um crushes the front while their own weapons kill the back of the tortoise. The remaining Romans in the shattered tortoise having no time to get back into formation before another volley of spikes rain down on them. The spikes killing all but one who Hiccup lands on with a loud crunch as the Romans body is crushed under Hiccup's weight, the Romans armour giving no protection against the weight crashing down on him.

Growing, Hiccup looks around the coast where he sees all the remaining Romans, who are all aiming the remaining Scorpio at him. All the rest of the Scorpios destroyed by the Gronckles. Narrowing his eyes, Hiccup starts walking towards the Scorpios, his walk steadily turning into a run as he dashes towards the Scorpios with his teeth bared. His wings beating to give himself extra speed.

Halfway towards the Scorpios the Romans fire, two of the Scorpios out of the five of them being destroyed by a blast from a Gronckle before they can. Seeing the three Scorpio bolts coming towards him, Hiccup doesn't slow down in his sprint as he lowers his head and tilts it at an angle as a bolt hits him on the head. Scraping against his scales as it is deflected to the side as Hiccup opens his jaws and bites down on a bolt heading towards his chest. The last bolt flies over his shoulder missing him.

Snapping the bolt in his mouth, Hiccup snarls as his body glows blood red as he breathes in while his tail starts to blur.

" **WULD! NAH! KEST!** " (Whirlwind! Fury! Tempest!) Hiccup thu'ums out before a bang originates from where he was as he brakes the sound barrier and appears in front of the Romans spinning as his tail slices through the two Scorpios closes to him, killing the Romans standing by them as well. Turning to the last Scorpio, Hiccup growls as he sees that they have already loaded and fired another bolt at him as he brings up his wings in front of his face to block it only to hear the bolt piercing through flesh.

Moving his wings out of the way, Hiccup sees Durnehviir standing in front of him with his mouth open ready to thu'um. Durnehviir's mouth currently pouring dark blood as the bolt has pierced through the underside of his upper jaw through his brain and out the back of his head. The bolt being stuck there as Durnehviir stumbles back like he is going to collapse before his claws embed into the floor as he snarls.

Durnehviir's eyes glowing purple as the exit and enter wound of the bolt start to rot and spread as Durnehviir's body slowly decays in front of the Romans terrified eyes until he is back to how he looks like before hiccup used the shout on him. Durnehviir's rotting glowing eyes glaring at the Romans as he opens his jaws wide as he breathes in, this showing off the bolt sticking out of his muzzle.

" **RII! VAAZ!** " (Essence! Tear!) Durnehviir thu'ums out with a deep snarl as the thu'um collides with the Romans and rips their souls out, which is absorbed by Durnehviir as their soulless corpses crumble to the floor. Still snarling, Durnehviir moves his tail into his jaws and grabs hold of the bolt and rips it out before throwing it away.

" **You didn't need to do that, but I appreciate** **it.** " Hiccup says as he looks around for any surviving Romans while Durnehviir turns to look at him as blood still pours from his jaws before there is no more blood to pour.

" **I promised to protect you with my life, which as you can see won't be a problem as I can't** **die.** " Durnehviir says as he looks at his rotting body before he looks at Hiccup.

" **Can you use that shout on me again? Don't want to walk around like this.** " Durnehviir asks, which catches Hiccups attention as he nods. " **Sure.** " Hiccup replies.

 **Kopraan! Yolir! Vokren!** (Body! Regrow! Mend!) Hiccup thu'ums a couple of times as he watches Durnehviir's body heal, the hole in his mouth and on the back of his head closing before the rest of his body heals.

" **Thanks.** " Durnehviir purrs as he looks at his body before he tilts his head and looks up at the cliff to see Toothless gliding down towards them.

" **I should go and see how everyone is as well as get everyone started on cleaning this place** **up.** " Durnehviir says to Hiccup before he flies off to look around and to start to give out orders.

" **Hiccup.** " Toothless purrs as she lands in front of Hiccup. " **My liin.** " Hiccup purrs back as he nuzzles her neck.

" **Will more come?** " Toothless asks as she looks at all the dead Romans while Hiccup sighs at what she said. " **Yes, there will be more. Just one ship missing would have a little look into but this many ships? They will send more, guaranteed."** Hiccup replies as he looks over at the Humans that are currently stripping the Romans of all their gear which will be melted down as well as looked over for any unknown blacksmith techniques. A small amount of the Humans helping the Scouldrens with taking the Romans out of the water.

" **We should get some defences up around the nest then so that it won't be this easy for ships to dock.** " Toothless says in thought as she looks at the still mostly intact Roman ships. " **We can put up some towers,** **for** **now, I have an idea how to deal with this, but it will take** **time**." Hiccup says back with a thoughtful look while his mind is filled with all different ideas, one standing out more than all of them.

" **For now, let's deal with the aftermath of the battle, I'm sure there will be a lot to** **do.** " Hiccup says to Toothless, who nods in agreement before they both get to work.

(Time Skip. Hiccup's and Toothless cave.)

Hiccup groans as he flops down on his bed, Toothless following after him.

" **That took ages.** " Toothless whines, causing Hiccup to chuckle as he moves on the bed and pulls her so that she is pulled against his chest as he drapes a wing over her.

" **That's ruling for you** **; everyone** **is always bringing a problem to you; the battle only increased the number of problems that** **are brought** **to** **us.** " Hiccup says as he licks Toothless neck, dragging his tongue up her neck slowly causing Toothless to shudder as she purrs.

" **Just think about how much we would have to deal with if Durnehviir wasn't my general.** " Hiccup purrs with a smirk as Toothless eyes widen before she shivers at thinking about how many Dragons and Humans they would need to deal with. This causing Hiccup to chuckle again as Toothless grumbles and smacks him lightly on the chest with a paw, which gets a growl from Hiccup as he smirks, moving so that he is standing above Toothless.

" **Hitting me now? Naughty girl.** " Hiccup purrs as he moves his muzzle and nibbles on her neck, causing her to shudder.

 **(Warning!** **This** **is the lemon section of the chapter I warned you** **about** **. If you don't like that sort of thing, skip to the end!)**

This shudder increasing as she whimpers as she feels Hiccup's cocks press against her stomach.

" **The hatchlings.** " Toothless whimpers out, causing Hiccup to smirk.

" **Don't worry about them** **; they** **won't be able to hear us. I shut the room off with my magic.** " Hiccup purrs, causing Toothless whimpers to increase as she shudders in excitement.

" **Do you know what that means?** " Hiccup purrs as he grinds his cocks against toothless stomach, his knots rubbing against her lips. Toothless reply being a shake of the head, which only causes Hiccup to smirk as he licks her muzzle.

" **It means that I can fuck you as hard as I want without worrying about anyone hearing us.** " Hiccup whispers to her, causing her eyes to widen as he smirks down at her.

" **But to fuck you hard we first need to lube each other up.** " Hiccup purrs before he moves, turning around so that her head is between his legs as his balls hang inches above her face with his hard cocks throbbing. Hiccup then lowers his rear so that his balls and cocks are pressed against her face.

" **Get to work."** Hiccup purrs as he gets comfortable while Toothless shivers as she breathes in Hiccup's musk before she starts nuzzling his balls as she licks his knots. This causing Hiccup to purr as he grabs hold of Toothless legs, spreading them so that he has a full view and access of her pussy and ass.

Licking his lips, Hiccup moves his muzzle down and places his tongue on her lips, slowly dragging his tongue over them before his tongue travels up between her ass cheeks and over her tail hole. Eyes glowing, Hiccup breathes out magic onto her ass, which moves and pushes its way into her ass as she yelps out in surprise.

" **What was that?** " Toothless asks as Hiccup presses his snout against her tail hole and sniffs.

" **Just a spell that the** **Dragonborn** **learnt. It cleans the inside of the ass and makes your ass taste and** **smell** **like your favourite sweet."** Hiccup replies with a purr before he drags his tongue over her tail hole and then pushes his tongue inside. Rimming her deep as his thick tongue spreads her insides, causing her to whine out in pleasure as Hiccup smirks.

Using Toothless whine as an opportunity, Hiccup wraps his tail around her muzzle and keeps it open as he moves his hips and shoves his bottom cock into her mouth. This causing Toothless to gag as the head of Hiccup's cock hits the back of her throat.

" **Suck.** " Hiccup commands, which Toothless follows with a shudder as she starts sucking on his cock while she caresses it with her tongue. Groaning at the pleasure that is being given to him, Hiccup purrs as he returns the favour by shoving his whole tongue inside Toothless pussy. This causing Toothless to whine out in pleasure before she gags as Hiccup thrusts, pushing his cock into her gullet as his knot smacks into her lips.

Eyes widening at the sudden cock filling her throat, Toothless tries to pull away but is stopped by Hiccup's tail. Hiccup then begins to deep throat her, pulling out enough so that she can breathe before thrusting back in. His large balls slapping against her chin with each thrust as his knot keeps smacking into her lips.

While this is being done, Hiccup eats Toothless out as he thrusts his tongue inside her pussy, wiggling it inside her as his tongue drags over her g-spot each time he rams his tongue inside her. This causing her to whine in pleasure as her wings and tail flexes, while her legs spasms under the pleasure she is getting from Hiccup's tongue. These sounds only adding to Hiccup's pleasure as Toothless throat vibrates around his cock as he keeps ramming it into her throat.

Her throat tightening as she starts to swallow while she sucks, causing Hiccup to purr as he presses his muzzle against her lips. Toothless lips spreading open as Hiccup does this so that his snout is slightly inserted inside her pussy as he licks every surface inside her vent. All the while Hiccup doesn't stop thrusting inside her throat as his top dick rubs against the underside of her muzzle and her neck.

Feeling hiccup's cock throb inside her mouth, Toothless whines as she gives a hard suck followed by a swallow. This pushing Hiccup over the edge as he cums hard, pouring his seed down her throat which she is forced to swallow while his other cock paints her chest with his seed.

Not wanting Toothless to miss out, Hiccup rams his tongue against Toothless g spot as his tongue spreads her wide, causing Toothless to cum. Toothless whining out in bliss as she cums as her cum pours into Hiccup's mouth, which he happily drinks as he caresses her g spot with his tongue.

Finishing cumming as his cock throbs one last time, Hiccup pulls his cock out of Toothless throat and purrs as he licks his lips free of her juices. " **Taste good like always.** " Hiccup purrs as Toothless blushes as she swallows all the cum in her mouth.

" **I can say the same for you.** " Toothless purrs as she also licks her lips and goes to wipe the cum off her face, which hiccup stops with his tail. " **No, I want you to stay like that until we are finished. I want my scent to be all over you."** Hiccup purrs as he moves so that his balls press against Toothless muzzle as her nose is buried in them. This causes her to need to breathe in Hiccup's musk as he moves his hips, rubbing his balls against her as he grinds his cocks against her face. Smearing his cum all over her face as she whimpers, breathing in his scent as she can't help but nuzzle his balls.

After a while of making sure that his scent is all over Toothless' face, Hiccup dismounts her face and prowls around her as he eyes up her body with hunger. " **How should I use you now? Should I fuck one hole? Should I fuck both? Or should I fuck the same hole with both of my cocks?** " Hiccup purrs as Toothless whimpers as her eyes shine with lust at the options before she shudders at the last option, this causing Hiccup to smirk.

" **It looks like we have a** **winner.** " Hiccup says with a smirk as he brushes up against her side before his tail wraps around her stomach and tugs, pulling Toothless to the floor on her side as she lets out a yelp. Moving so that he is standing over her, Hiccup smirks down at Toothless as she blushes and turns so that she is on her back while she spreads her legs.

" **Good girl.** " Hiccup purrs as he licks Toothless' lips as he lowers his body so that his bottom cock is pressed up against her lips, spreading them as it slides between them. This causing Toothless to shudder as Hiccup starts grinding his cock against her pussy while he purrs and moves his muzzle to her neck and begins nibbling on it.

" **P-please.** " Toothless whines after a while of teasing from Hiccup, causing Hiccup to smirk as he grinds his cock harder against her pussy.

" **What?** " Hiccup purrs as he drags his tongue up the side of her neck while he also starts teasing her by pushing the head of his bottom cock inside her pussy slightly before pulling out. This causing Toothless whines to heighten as she fidgets underneath Hiccup.

" **I, I need it. Please! Just fuck me already and stop teasing me!** " Toothless whines out with begging eyes, causing Hiccup to smirk down at her at seeing the state he has put her in.

" **Just ram it in?** " Hiccup purrs as his smirk widens as he wraps his tail around his cocks to hold them together.

" **YES!** " Toothless shouts out with need as she whimpers.

" **You asked for it.** " Hiccup murrs before he pushes the heads of his cocks against toothless pussy, causing her eyes to widen as she remembers I am going to fuck her with both cocks.

" **WAI-** " Toothless shouts out only for it to turn to a roar of pain which is quickly replaced by an avalanche of pleasure as Hiccup's cocks hit all the right places inside her while spreading her wide. This pleasure causes Toothless to whimper and whine as she wraps her back legs around Hiccup's waist while her front paws hold onto Hiccup's sides.

Groaning at how tight she is, Hiccup starts sucking on Toothless neck and shudders as he thinks how tight she will be if he manages to get both his knots inside her. Waiting for a while so that Toothless gets used to having so much inside her as he feels her pussy lose its tightness but not by that much.

" **Ready?** " Hiccup purrs as he licks Toothless lips while he caresses her left ass cheek with his tail.

" **Y-yes.** " Toothless whimpers as she shudders, causing Hiccup to smile at her before he presses his lips against hers and brings her into a love filled kiss as he pulls his cocks out of her pussy. Moaning into the kiss as she opens her lips, Hiccup smirks as he thrusts his tongue into her mouth and starts to dominate it as he rams his cocks back inside her pussy.

Toothless moans out into the kiss as Hiccup starts fucking her hard as his knots keep slamming against her pussy with each thrust. Her walls hugging Hiccup's cocks as they slide in and out of her, the heads hitting her cervix with each thrust before being pulled out only to be slammed back inside.

With each thrust, a loud wet slap is heard, which is accompanied by another slap of scale smacking scale as Hiccup start slapping Toothless ass with his tail. This causing her ass cheeks to shake before they are halted by Hiccups knots that spread her lips a little wider with each thrust.

Fucking Toothless with deep thrusts as he tries to ram his knots inside her with each thrust, Hiccup suddenly smirks down at Toothless after breaking the kiss. Whimpering at the look that she is getting as she feels Hiccup's tail halt in its spanking, she feels his tail trace up her side before the tip of his tail brushes up against her lips.

" **Suck.** " Hiccup commands dominantly as he pushes his tail inside her mouth, causing Toothless to shudder at the sound of Hiccup's voice as she obeys and starts sucking on the tail in her mouth. Hiccup's smirk widening as this is done as he keeps pushing more of his tail into her mouth, causing Toothless to gag as the tail slips inside her throat.

Satisfied that his tail is covered in enough thick saliva, Hiccups pulls his tail out of Toothless mouth as she gasps for air before her eyes widen as she roars out in shock. This shock coming from the saliva covered tail ramming its way up her ass until no more can fit inside. The shock quickly turning into bliss as Hiccup fucks her pussy hard as he keeps ramming his tail deep inside her ass, feeling his cocks between the small amount of flesh separating his tail from them.

Groaning as his cock's throb inside Toothless, Hiccup tries the hardest he can to get his knot's inside Toothless. Causing Toothless to whine and whimper loudly as she is fucked into the ground with how hard Hiccup's knots are ramming against her pussy. Not before long Hiccup's groans turn to growls as he keeps slamming his knots against Toothless pussy before with one more thrust he manages to ram his knots inside of her. This causing Toothless to scream out in pleasure as the heads of his cocks enter her cervix as she cums, her walls gripping down on Hiccup's cock as he snarls and bites down on Toothless neck.

Hiccup's cocks throbbing hard as he cums powerful ropes of seed that fill up her womb in seconds as his cocks keep gushing out his potent seed, causing her womb to stretch with how much is being pumped inside her. Not before long Toothless looks like she is pregnant again with how much seed is trapped inside her, Hiccup purring at the site as he licks the fresh mate mark, which seems to be bitten and made fresh a lot.

Moving his muzzle down to her stomach, Hiccup starts to lovingly lick it before trailing kisses up her body to her mouth. Giving the mating mark another lick before moving to her mouth, which he presses his mouth against as Toothless purrs and opens her mouth. Purring at the invitation, Hiccup pushes his tongue into her mouth as they lose themselves in a tongue filled kiss. Hiccup taking control of the kiss halfway in as he fights her tongue into submission as he smirks and begins moving his tail inside her ass. This causing Toothless to whimper as his tail teases her before it starts vibrating, causing her to whine out in pleasure while Hiccup moans as he feels the vibrations against his cock.

Stopping the vibration as it is not a good idea to cum inside his mate with how filled she already is, Hiccup relaxes on her as he rests his full weight n her. This causing Toothless to shudder as she likes it when Hiccup does this as she is trapped under him, pinned by his weight.

 **(End of lemon! Stop here if you skipped!)**

" **Did you like that my liin?** " Hiccup purrs as he licks her lips as she looks at him with half-lidded eyes.

" **I loved it, but when you pull** **out,** **I think it's time I take control.** " Toothless murrs as she drags her tongue up his neck as he shudders.

" **Is that so? Then you would need to fight me for control.** " Hiccup purrs with a smirk which Toothless returns as the idea of fighting each other during sex to get to be the one in control is pleasing to both.

" **That wouldn't be hard then.** " Toothless says with a playful smirk.

" **Oh, you think so? Maybe when** _ **I**_ **am the one in** **control,** **I should bend you over and spank you hard for thinking so.** " Hiccup replies, causing Toothless to shiver before she smirks at him.

" **Maybe you have a small chance to win, but when I win, which I know I will. I think trying you up will be fitting. I can do so many things to you,** **and** **you will** **just** **have to lay there and take it like a good boy.** " Toothless replies with a smirk, causing Hiccup to gulp and pale if he could, which causes Toothless' smirk to widen.

" **I would punish you afterwards if you** **did.** " Hiccup says, which makes Toothless smirk.

" **How would you when you are all tied up?** " Toothless murrs as she starts nibbling on Hiccup's neck. " **Maybe I even make you beg by putting one of those cock rings on you and not letting you cum all through our session.** " Toothless purrs with a large smirk, causing Hiccup's eyes to widen in horror as he shudders. Hiccup's only thoughts being that he needs to win that fight as Toothless smirks evilly at him.

[Author's note: And that's the end of the chapter! Hoped you enjoyed it! And the lemon to those who read it! As you can see Hiccup is in trouble if he loses the fight! What do you think? Should Toothless win, should Hiccup win? Any ideas of what Toothless would do to Hiccup if she wins is welcome! Maybe she discovers the wonders of a strap-on? Hehehe. Anyway! See you the next time I do. Oh, and The Uzumaki heir will be updated next, but I have a slash one-shot that I wrote some time back that I will be uploading first!]


End file.
